Blood and Pixy Dust
by shadowsanddreams
Summary: Harry has always been hesitant to jump into anything that might bring him into Faerie, especially since he made that bargain... Now he has a homicidal fae of questionable origins on the loose in Chicago and only a time confused wizard to guide him. H/M
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all! I'm Shadowsanddreams and welcome to my Dresden world!

*lawyers stand up*

Shadowsanddreams-Quick! Roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. The rest are the property of Jim Butcher the awesome author behind the Dresden Files. Oh! and Tinkerbell belongs to Disney. Other than that I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi. Thanks for reading!

Now, on with the show!

Chap.1

--------------------

Deep in the tourist quadrant of Chicago, surrounded by impressive and overwhelming buildings, there was a house that was losing the test of time. The house was out of place in the new age meets gothic church area that it inhabited, but it was its position as an oddity that had drawn its new resident into staying in the deteriorating framework.

"Jane! Would you be a dear and get the door?" called a wrinkly old women. Her age could be anywhere from old to ancient with wispy white flyaway hair and the stubborn disposition to match the weathered house she lived in.

A woman paused while carrying a tower of boxes labeled JANE'S CLOTHS and JANES BOOKS. 'The door?' she thought. 'I didn't hear anyone-

A sharp rapping sounded from the front door. The old door was abused enough by Jane's less than docile disposition at times and this new assailant had the door shaking it in its frame.

"I got it!" she called back to the old women, wondering to herself 'How does she do that?!'

"You know, for a landlady you sure are a demanding little granny…" Jane called back, dusting herself off from cobwebs and God knows what that had died in her 'new' attic room.

"That's Granny Rose to you girl. For a young lady you sure seem to act more like a certain grandson of mine" she called back from what Jane called the Iron Kitchen, not for its sheen and expertise or state of the art gizmos, but because it wouldn't be out of place in the Iron Age…

Keeping clear of the piles of boxes Jane navigated her way to the rattling door.

"Merow!" growled the old women's cat catching one of Jane's legs in its attempt to get to the door first. The scruffy fur-ball probably wanted out again…

Stumbling toward the door, she checked though the warped glass that someone really was there. A tall dark figure was taking up most of the rickety porch and another shape moved just behind it, they had long coats that swept nearly to the ground obscuring any real gender cues and, was that a staff? Shaking her head, she removed her clauddagh and bell door ring, a charm from her mother and da, and opened the thick door. What she saw was not a welcome sight to say the least.

A quivering magical barrier was surrounding the house and all the average Joes just walked on by as a sword wielding, templar knight wannabe was winding up to slice her in half, and probably part of the door as well. You just gotta love the welcoming committee.

"Morgan! What the hell?!" came a man's voice from behind the hulking man. Hands grabbed for the sword and Jane dodged around its haphazard path, pulling off one of her earrings.

"Claíomh" she called focusing on the small dagger earring. Pulling up on her new sword, she slashed away the larger broad sword and threw in a kick her old Aikido master would have been proud of for good measure. What her master might not have appreciated was that in the process she sent the spinning blade right into her little moped.

Well that didn't work out very well… she thought turning back to the sprawled men that were now crushing the old women's tulips. The one with the staff recovered faster than the man called Morgan and she noticed that while standing on the porch she was just above eye level with him.

Well, I'll be… he's no shorty.

"Are you alright?" he asked, plain as any gentlemen would.

"Fine. No thanks to King Arthur over there. What the hell is wrong with you two?" she responded in kind.

"Morgan likes to jump the gun, I'm Harry Dresden and I'm the designated Warden of these parts" he said cracking a smile at her. His staff flared brightly, emphasizing his claim. Too bad Jane had authority issues.

"Well Sheriff, it's nice to meet y'all, right grand that you're here." Dropping her gaze to the sprawled man she continued, "Now get the hell out! I've had my exercise for the day and I don't want to come out and play," she said turning to Morgan as he stood.

"I'll take it from here Dresden. She reeks of Faerie magic, you can hear it in her voice. Look at her. She's one of their pets sent through by Winter no doubt. I won't have them sending their spies into our midst while there's a war with the Vampires," growled Morgan eying her.

Faerie? Maybe at one time but pixy dust washes out a lot easier then the stains she had from the Realm of Faerie…

"Look, I don't know what you're spouting but if you try that again you won't get a third chance at me."

"Morgan, you have no idea how to deal with women, do you?"

"Watch your mouth, Dresden I am your superior."

The Granny Rose's cat curled around her leg again and purred, but not at her. She followed the cats gaze to a vacant spot on the lawn. The crooked tree in the yard was looking healthier, particularly around the middle…

"Show yourself. You can't hide from me here" she said taking a defensive stance against the new intruder, calling up her barrier around the house behind her. If she didn't make it the old lady at least could.

"Sorry Padawan, you just failed your stealth test," called Dresden as a teenage girl appeared from behind her veil. The girl was just this side of punk but still a little shaken from the 'grown ups' exchange.

"Sorry, Harry."

"You can't win them all kid."

"Alright, this has been very educational," said Jane trying to keep all three in her line of vision. "I was better off with the Brits!" she muttered to herself deciding that the most hostile one deserved more of her attention. "Tell me what you want, so I can say no and you can leave," said Jane praying to the saints that they would just go so she could take a shower in peace. The cobwebs were making her want to sneeze and the grime was making her itch.

"We just came to meet the new spell caster that moved into our area. You Miss, seem to be a little behind the times," started Harry gently. "Wizards are at war with the Vampire Courts and the Fae courts have been underhandedly helping them by hindering our movements," he continued as though he were talking to a jumper instead of someone armed for a fight. He might have been trying to calm her down or stop her from pushing Morgan the sword swinger further than she had already. He kept an eye on the other man, as though she weren't a reasonable threat. It irked her to say the least.

Jane raised her sword to glide across his five o'clock shadow.

"Not to be blunt but get to the point."

"I'm a wizard; you're a new spell caster in the area… I was doing the neighborly thing by checking to see if you were being possessed by demons or in cahoots with the bad guys," he said as nonchalant as could be. A dark shadow seemed to pass over him as he continued "But if you **are** in league with them, I'll make sure to take care of you if it means keeping me and mine safe."

_Be careful of this one Jane-girl. He's more than he seems…_

"And I suppose the girl and this one are coming over, out of the kindness of their own hearts are they?" she countered slurring slightly back into her familiar sarcasm. Not a good idea when you're outnumbered on your own ground.

"The kid's with me and Morgan's just being his diplomatic self."

"Dresden!" warned Morgan clearly losing whatever composure he had.

"I told you Morgan, she's my responsibility. Remember, innocent until proven guilty?"

"Take your chances Dresden, some day it will catch up to you," he scoffed turning his back on them all. He was gone an instant after he stepped off her lawn and with him went the surrounding veil.

"Well, now that we got the attempt to murder each other out of the way, it's smooth sailing from here on out," said Harry leaning on his staff.

"Is he always this congenial?" Jane asked the girl.

"More or less," was the reply.

The door creaked and a wintry head poked out.

"Jane, don't be a rude girl, invite our guests in!"

"I believe proper introductions are in order, my name is Harry Dresden private Wizard for hire and this is my apprentice Molly Carpenter."

"Charmed."

"Molly?"

"No I mean she's charmed. She has charms on her," said Molly pointedly.

"Not a bad observation, Miss Carpenter," said Jane pulling down on her sleeve. No use giving away all her secrets… Turning away from them she shot a look from Granny Rose to the purring ball of fur in her arms. Looking back over her shoulder at them she sighed.

"I guess we had better take this inside then."

"You know, part of introducing yourself is you actually have to introduce yourself," said Harry as the old women stroked the cat and went to pull open the door. Harry held it open for her and she gave him a toothy grin as she went by.

"Such a nice boy" she chortled as she petted the cat. "You can wait in the den and I'll have pie for you all soon" she promised them with a wink.

"Yes, by all means, let's just invite the random strangers into the house!" said Jane rolling her eyes and followed the old women in.

"We're not strangers if we know each others names" called Harry after her. "Molly, keep your eyes open," he whispered as she hesitantly followed the older women.

Jane plopped herself down on a ragged sofa but she quickly got to her feet when she realized that Molly had no place to sit. It didn't seem so long ago that she had been an apprentice herself… That thought was quickly ended before it could go any further. The past was behind, the future lay ahead and what is happening now is all she should concentrate on. But by god if the girl didn't keep reminding her of how quickly a wizard, how she once had had to become acquainted with the world around her or suffer for any knowledge she lacked. Jane's eyes narrowed. If the past was to be learned from, she knew all too well that nothing is as it appears. A little test would tell her how careful the girl was and if she really was what she seemed, a green horn apprentice.

"Molly Carpenter, you may have my seat," she said pointedly. She flinched at the mention of her first name. The girl gave her an odd look and her gaze darted over to Harry for permission. Harry nodded slightly and she took her seat hesitantly. She had an old Irish name then, Jane thought warmly. Then I know I'll feel sorry for this she thought mentally bracing herself. With that Jane locked gazes with the nervous girl and with a jolt she was no longer in her home.

Soul gazing was not something she enjoyed but she had to know what manner of people she had under her roof. Especially considering how powerful her guardian was and the girls obvious potential.

A sharp intake of breath was all she was allotted once the gaze was broken but Jane had seen enough. An angel with wings of light and a sword had stopped her from prying too deep. The outline of a little girl had stood behind him, pigtails sticking out from behind his wing was all that she was allowed to see before she was back in the den staring at the girl's doe eyes.

"Was that necessary?" demanded Harry slamming his staff down as he stood to face them.

"The best way to tell what kind of people we have under our roof," was Jane's reply as she turned back to Molly's teacher. His anger surprised her, soul gazing however unpleasant made perfect sense. No one could hide behind glamour or pretend to be something they weren't.

"Sounds like flippant faerie bull to me," he shot back as Molly sat slowly as if still in a dream.

"I'm not a damn Faerie, Seelie or Unseelie!" flared Jane back.

Never was one to hold back in a fight…

"Then tell us exactly what you are, because you're no Plain Jane. Since we don't even know for sure what you name actually is!" he countered exasperated.

Jane's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You can shut your mouth Harry Potter, boy wizard. Do you hand out your name to just anyone?"

The sharp voice of her mother came to her and in her mind; she was yelling at her to be careful, even the glowing symbols on Harry's staff were agreeing that going any further was not wise. Then again, when had she ever listened to what she was told?

"Names have power in the Realm of Faerie. You were there so long, you won't even give us your first name" interjected Molly waking from her daze.

"Smart. I won't give my name from my own lips to just anyone. A lesson to you from one who wandered those fields for a time. Your name is your life, share it with those you trust most to keep it safe."

"Sounds like you're more fae in your tendencies than human" grumbled Harry.

"The clans of Ireland were always close to the Fair Folk, me especially. Then again, you would be too if you were raised with them," said Jane keeping her eyes from locking with his. She wasn't sure she wanted to know his soul just yet.

"Raised? You're a changeling?" guessed Molly.

"Wrong side of the story. Try again."

"Molly, what Disney and the Grimm Brothers don't tell us is what happens to the human kids who are taken from their cribs," said Harry taking a seat again. The couch creaked in protest, but that's all it ever did. "The trick with the fae is getting a straight answer kid. They don't lie but they are pros at twisting things" he continued twisting his staff in his hand. The implication was not lost on Jane.

"Fine, you still don't believe that I'm not at least part fae? Then I'll just have to prove it to you" said Jane tossing up her hands to heaven to save her from the fools in her den. "I am a faerie that can tell lies; I enjoy blueberry pies and steel toed boots."

"You told a half truth" said Molly carefully noticing the slight tightening of the skin around her jaw and around the eyes.

"Lying is not something I am used to doing. Old habits die hard but if I were fae I could not have said that."

"And about your parents… a strait, clearly human answer this time," said Harry.

"I am my mother's daughter, the daughter of a witch and my father the Summer Knight. Both were human, because they are both long dead now" she said focusing on not glaring directly into his eyes. By God it was hard to do without eye contact!

The effect was not what she had intended. Harry looked away for a moment and his hand went to clasp something under his duster. A medallion? she wondered.

"So you were used by Summer in the past?" he asked. Jane paused considering him for a moment.

"They say time passes differently in their Realm. I wandered the Realm until I found a way out. I have no intention of serving Summer or Winter. That alone cost me. The last time I was here this house was new and some still believed in magic" she replied firmly.

"Vague and cryptic Jane Fae" accused Harry. "You didn't tell us if you were serving them, only that you didn't intent to serve one of them."

"I am not, never was, never will be under the order, care or servitude of any Court and there is no way in hell I would serve any Queen of Summer! Satisfied Dresden?" she spat. Her pronunciation of his last name was different but he didn't react in the slightest. Not the right sequence then she thought. It wasn't likely that she would discover his full true name, especially with a name like Harry. No doubt an English name…

"Well you have one less evil queen to deal with. I killed Aurora Queen of the Summer and now I have Mab on my back" he told her suggesting "and you have problems?"

Shock registered in her, but years (or was it centuries?) of conditioned responses to powerful and merciless fae kept her reactions to a minimum. But only just.

"I guess I owe you thanks then. She killed my father I hear," said Jane swallowing hard on nothing.

"You must have been gone awhile because the Knight I saw was an old man" he said calmly.

"Time runs differently in their world, you ought to know that."

"What happened to your mother?" asked Molly innocently.

Of course, only natural to ask after the mother after knowing what happened to my da…

"Pies are ready my dearies!" called Granny Rose from the kitchen coming in with a tray that seemed impossible for her to lift, filled with three kinds of pies, plates and silverware.

'Thank you timely interruption!' thought Jane clearing a space on the coffee table beside her. Harry looked as though he wanted to get an answer out of her but decided that some things were better left as they were. Of that she was grateful.

On the table there was blueberry, raspberry rhubarb and meat pie laid out on the tray. Helping himself to the raspberry rhubarb Harry handed a piece to Molly then went for the blueberry himself.

"Thank you" said Molly politely, but she began to push around the fruit rather than eat it.

"She knows not to eat faerie food" commented Jane approvingly. "I wouldn't feed you cursed food. If I wanted you gone I'd curse you myself and get it over with. Making someone eat something to be cursed is a waste of time" continued Jane as she began to attack her own berry delight.

The room was silent except for the tea pot screeching for attention in the Iron Kitchen and Granny Rose's little bipolar cat who was making circuits in an attempt to be constantly petted .

"Good to know" commented Harry eying his pie.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it" said Jane stealing some of the blueberries from the bottom on the pie tin.

"Actually, I-"

"Harry!" said Molly suddenly. Her eyes were on the large grandfather clock that crouched in the corner of the den.

"Hmmm?"

"We were supposed to meet Murphy an hour ago."

"Hells bells! She's probably got a search team out for the Blue Beetle by now" he said setting down his tray and standing quickly.

The cat chose that time to rub against Jane's leg and dash towards the door again.

"Not again" she said to herself.

"Jane, would you like to get the door or should I?" asked Granny Rose collecting the dishes.

"I'll get it" she muttered standing.

"We can show ourselves out"

"Not you."

A knock sounded at the door. This one was firm but polite.

"Them."

Slipping by Harry, avoiding the haphazard boxes and keeping clear of the cat she saw the clear outline of a small blonde on the door step. The blonde's hand was raised to knock again when Jane pulled open the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked the startled women.

"My name is Karen Murphy; I'm with the Chicago Police Department. I-" started Murphy flashing her badge.

"You've been expected" Jane said mysteriously. A little mystic goes a long way. Maybe it would reduce the amount of callers…

"I have?"

"Dresden, your ride's here" she called over her shoulder.

Harry came up behind her and spotted Murphy over her head.

"Murph, sorry about that. I lost track of time…"

"Sure you did. I had half the force looking for you because you call up and say you need to 'go check something out.' 'Official Council Business.' I saw your car keeping the curb company and there was a report of a man carrying a sword" she continued as though Jane wasn't there. "So I came to make sure you weren't neck high in trouble" she finished finally taking note of Jane.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the cop's size and apparent lack of any kind of ferociousness that had prompted Harry to jump at the mention of her name. Nothing is what it seems in the Faerie Realm, maybe their was more to the little Barbie that met the eye… This warranted a little investigation and some mischief.

"So, you're Murphy" she said being sure to eye the blonde up and down.

"And you are?" asked Murphy visibly bristling.

"No one to be concerned about. Do you work with Harry?" she asked testing their bond to see what kind it was.

"He works as a consultant for my department when we have an unusual case," was her crisp reply.

"Like the one you have now? Does the time seem off in this case?" asked Jane offhandedly guessing at what Morgan's reaction to her had implied.

Murphy's eyes widened. Points for mysticism.

"Harry, is she…"

"A Fortune Teller? Mind Reader? Crazy?" supplied Jane grinning impishly. Some habits just couldn't be broken.

"-like you?" she finished awkwardly.

"Something like that," said Harry glancing between the two of them.

"How did she-"

"Harry, could we move this to a more neutral place? Too many people are showing up at my door today wouldn't you say? Is Mac's still standing?" she interrupted noting the quiet air around them.

"That sounds like a good idea. She sounds like she could help us on your case. Come on Murph, I'll buy you a drink," said Harry looking around the yard.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Murphy turning to Jane.

"For any exchange conditions must be met. This is one of mine, we talk on neutral ground or we don't talk at all."

Murphy's gaze went from Jane to Dresden.

"Exchange?"

"Of information. It's a fae thing. We should listen to what she has to say. She's the expert on this kind of beastie," said Harry.

"You might want to get changed then. We can meet you there," said Murphy pulling out her car keys.

"It will only take a second," said Jane springing through the door. "Wait there!"

"But-"

"It's no use Murph, she makes the lost boys look tame and has Tinkerbell's attitude."

Dashing up past Molly she winked at the girl and flitted out of site.

"Harry, mom wants me back for dinner," she said pulling his attention away from Murphy for a moment.

"But we still have-"

"Done!" Jane called stepping back through the door she had left only moments ago. She had a dark and sliming red trench coat on with what would be considered fashionable boots, if they weren't a pair of black riding boots from times long past. No only were her cloths clean, but so was her hair and face. She had kept her dagger earrings and pulled her hair into a bun with a set of long metal chopsticks.

"Impressive," whistled Harry. Murphy frowned, but with her pretty face it was more of a pout.

So that's how it is, Jane thought glancing over at them.

"Let's go before someone else decides to welcome me to the neighborhood," said Jane linking arms with Murphy. The abrasive cop didn't know what to make of the women on her arm so she allowed herself to be pulled along to see what she would do next.

As they turned to go through the gate the sun fell behind the buildings turning the sky flame red.

"Well, looks like we'll have to make a detour. Charity may come after me with a mace if I keep her first born out too late," said Harry following the suns decent in the sky.

"We can wait here," said Jane looking over at his car on the sidewalk. The color scheme from here was blue, red and a green hood making it look more like an stolen artists car than a wizards.

"See you in a few," called Harry pulling away. With a wave out the window from Molly, Harry took off leaving some oil and exhaust in their wake. Jane stared doubtfully after them and quirked an eyebrow at Murphy.

"I hate it too," said Murphy as they drove off in the clunking metal beast.

"So, you know about the Fair Folk. You are spoken of on the other side as the Lady Knight of Chicago. You must have made an impression on that old goat from Summer."

"How did you hear about that?"

"The same way I found out about Mac's tavern," she replied picking up the cat from the steps and putting him inside.

"You don't give an inch do you?"

"Actually I'll give you all the room you want. Let's head over to your car, so I can remember what a real car is supposed to look like," said Jane striding down the steps and over to the gate.

"I see why you drive Harry crazy," said Murphy following the contrary women. "Do you always do that?"

"No, sometimes I sleep,"

Rolling her eyes Murphy leaned against her Mustang, a loaner while the mechanic worked on hers.

"So I don't get any answers at all until we're on neutral territory."

Jane grinned at her.

Now remember kids, this is my first story so flame if you must but know that Pepper, my fire breathing dragon will exact revenge if they aren't constructive.

Till next time!

Shadowsanddreams


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings all! I'm Shadowsanddreams and welcome to my Dresden world!

*lawyers stand up*

Shadowsanddreams-Quick! Roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Other than that I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Now, on with the show!

Chap. 2

--------------------------------------

It wasn't long until Harry and his Beetle came around the corner and came puttering to a stop by them.

"Hello ladies, want to go for a ride?"

"On second thought, I think I'll walk," said Jane looking longingly over at Murphy's pristine monochromatic car then back at Harry's.

"Dressed for battle?" he asked seeing a charm bracelet poking out from under her coat.

"You of all people should know to come prepared."

"You guys are being paranoid" said Murphy shaking her head at them.

They both made a face at her, and for a moment she couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"I'll drive" said Murphy turning away to hide her own grin.

"No, there's two of us in one car" he said indicating Jane and himself. "That thing is my Beetle's grandkid and it can't handle two. I'll drive."

"Fine. Shotgun."

"Where?!" said Jane looking franticly around.

"Are you serious?" asked Murphy looking over at Harry.

"She's lead a sheltered life. What can I say?"

"Sheltered my ass… more like imprisoned," muttered Murphy.

Coming around the other side of the car Harry opened the door for her but as she got in he whispered "Just how long were you gone?"

"Which time? Every time I come back things change more," Jane whispered back. As she climbed in back she noted the large amount of dog hair and partially shredded seats. "This thing is made of iron… faerie proof transportation," she marveled to herself, at least it would get the job done.

The drive was a short one when it came to distance, but it was dinner time and the roads were packed with cars. The rumbling of the engine drowned out most of the noises around them but Jane was fixed on all of the buildings around. In the back seat she was pressed up against the window much like the usual occupant of Harry's car.

"You put your nose to the window you're cleaning it," called Harry glancing back at her.

"I'm not a dog," she said offhandedly still concentrated on the shining buildings high above.

"Good to know," he said more to himself. She's like a much prettier version of Mouse he thought pulling out into the fray of traffic. That got him thinking about how he had forgotten to tell someone to let the brute out…

They had arrived at Mac's tavern when the Blue Beetle wheezed its last as it pulled into a parking spot with a shudder. A groan sounded all around, they would have to get a cab to get back.

"No worries, we'll just put it on the Department's tab," said Harry getting out to see steam evacuate from the hood. Good thing he was working on a case now, especially since he still had to pay this months rent and now a mechanic.

"I'll see if I can get Paul to work on it," said Murphy eyeing it doubtfully.

They meandered over to the tavern's well greased door and stepped down into neutral territory. The table nearest to the bar and just out of sight from the door was taken. It was a good strategic choice for its occupants or maybe they just liked having a clear view of the entire tavern. The four occupants could be there to enjoy the scenery and if that was the case then the drinks they were sipping might be just wine, very red, salty wine. Jane wrinkled her nose. Red Court Vampires would drink you dry by paralyzing you with their narcotic saliva, a lot like a snake. The worst part was not the addictive drug for saliva, coy appearance and keen ability to kill you but after their lips touched your skin, you _wanted_ them to. As if their speed and strength weren't enough to make you want to run the other way. The men across from the 'red' drinkers were the light to every dark aspect of the Red Court Vampires with just as much sex appeal. Even if everything about them didn't scream Summer, the hair of one had been tied back with ivy and his mostly open shirt was lined with more symbols of Summer. The other man had a scowl on and wore simple earth tones with only a single leaf to show his allegiance.

"Well then to business, who wants a drink?" said Harry setting his staff to the side.

Jane's eyes never left the ivy covered man's face. After a small millennia of time his eyes left those of the vampire hussy and shone with recognition; it was enough to stop her in her tracks. Blinking away her confusion, she shot him a warning which he laughed at and returned his attention to the suddenly adamant conversation that had sprung up at their table.

Even now damn him…

"Even now," she muttered disgusted with herself. Maybe coming here had been a bad idea after all… Taking a breath of air she risked a glance back at the table. He glanced her way, focusing on her for a moment then his gaze traveled behind her to her companions.

'You know their tricks and games. Time to use what you've learned instead of getting caught up in it again,' she chastised herself taking longer strides to catch up to Murphy. Taking her seat she turned to the cop and wizard on the other side of the table wondering if she had chosen the right side in this new war.

"Get sidetracked?" said Harry pushing a bottle of Mac's brew toward her. She pushed it back.

"I'll need my wits about me. It looks like I _have_ been gone awhile," she said eyeing the two vampires. One was a girl, scantily clad in a black slip of a dress, who was physically young. The thing about vampires and fae is that they never are what they seem, for all Jane knew she was the master of the male sitting next to her but it didn't seem likely. She didn't have the cloths or decorum the elder man had and from the way she continued to display her fangs with each smile she must have been recently changed.

"Suit yourself. So, what kind of information do you have and what do you want as a trade?" started Harry pulling his staff to lean against the table. Easier access, even if this was neutral ground it didn't mean that they couldn't be dragged off said ground to be disemboweled.

Focus, thought Jane taking a breath.

"Answers for answers. I'll help you if you help me" she said to both of them.

"You as in both of us right?" asked Murphy. Jane smiled.

"Is that your first question?"

"What she means to say is, you want an answer from each of us for one of yours" said Harry quickly.

"Precisely."

"No"

"Ok"

"What do you mean 'No' we need her" said Murphy turning to Harry just as he turned to her to demand an explanation.

"We can't just agree to everything she asks" he told her flat out.

"Well, do you still think she will be as much help as you did at her house?"

He looked over at Jane who was smiling innocently over at them.

"Don't even think for a minute that I'm buying the good girl act. Fine. Agreed with exceptions on names, spells and deep dark secrets," he told her.

"Good, what did you do to piss off the Red Court?" she asked before they could get their thoughts together.

"I killed a powerful vampire before she killed me," he said glancing over at the other table. They were ignoring them for the most part. He took it as a bad sign; it meant they had something more important to talk about with a pair of Seelie Lords.

"What do you know about murderers that touch their victim and watch them die naturally? The victim was a twenty eight year old dancer and her nephew was the one who told police about his water friend. He said he had a cat but he wanted to get his sister a pony, so he traded it to a little man for a pony. He says he brought it home and was petting it when his aunt came to get him. He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug and before his eyes she grew old and died," said Murphy pulling out pictures of hoof marks on the beige carpet and the boy wearing mittens holding a dead daisy by a vase of freshly cut flowers.

"Poor lad" said Jane taking the photo.

"And?"

"She didn't just die of old age; she no doubt had water in and around her. Maybe some kelp or leaves in her hair?" said Jane as Murphy pulled more photos out showing her exactly what she had expected.

"Who did this?" she asked shaking the photos out of their case. The boy's eyes were staring at them from beside an old women, then another with him a moment later by a pruney corpse.

"I don't know who" said Jane.

"You must know something!"

"Do you believe in evil O'Knight of Chicago?" she asked looking over at the vampires then at the dead women's face.

"I have seen too much in my line of work not to believe" was her reply. Her face showed the unasked question.

"I just wondered if you knew what you were up against. I don't know many kelpies but this one has a flare for theatrics and a mean streak the size of the English Channel."

"What did it do to the boy?" asked Murphy looking over the pictures with her.

"It's my turn to ask" she said turning to Harry. "Tell me about the war, how it started and what the sides are."

"For now it's still a little sketchy which is why we should be nervous of the little chat that's happening over there," he started indicating the vamps and fae. "The Faeries were trying to stay out the war with the vampires and our Council, but for now we have safe passage through their lands which makes all the difference in the actual fight. The individual vampire Courts are a different story" said Harry with a hint of relish.

Hmmm… payback for not answering to my fullest to Murphy's question thought Jane. He definitely is watching out for her, even if he didn't always agree with her. Jane vaguely wondered what they had been through together that might have formed whatever it was they had now.

"Touché."

"What did it do to the boy?" demanded Murphy pulling her attention back to the young lad.

"If he really did pet the water horse then he has been cursed. He's lucky he is not the one on the floor, then again only time will tell for sure," said Jane sifting through her memories of the water beasts.

"What do they do?"

Jane looked over at the little blond cop. For a moment the blonde seemed to stare through the photo, her eyes empty of any light. Just as quickly she snapped her gaze back to Jane's.

"You don't want to be doing that here" said Jane avoiding her eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Soul gazing" supplied Harry before Jane could answer.

"Who's side are you on?" she asked watching him intently.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked instead.

"This is answers for answers, not questions for questions. I have no side, like the solitary fae with no ruler but easily taken advantage of by either Court. I need to know where I should stand. I could just as easily join the fae."

"Take your own side and you'll always be on the right one for you" he told her taking a long pull on his beer. She smiled.

"Now who's the fae?"

"Not you. Your turn Murph."

Jane rolled her eyes. It was a cheap trick but fair non the less. She was generally interested in the case now but couldn't afford to let them know that. She still needed information on a war she may soon become part of. Murphy lost no time getting back into the puzzle about the boy and kelpie.

"What is the curse and how can we stop this thing from coming after him?"

Harry leaned over to give her a meaningful stare "A full and true answer if you please Miss Fae" he told her motioning for her to get on with it.

"As you wish Mr. Potter" she said imitating Harry's dark continence. Harry's lips quirked up into a grin.

Turning over a few select pictures she pointed to one of the boy.

"He has a withering curse; all that touches his hands will grow old and die before his eyes. A specialty of the fae. They find it funny that they can speed up our aging. To them we will die one day or the next, all the better for them to get to watch," she said looking at the old 28 year old. "Kelpies are fascinated with death, particularly drowning. Iron stops all fae, but you would be needing something more permanent because like sharks, these things won't stop once they've found something they like" she said looking up at them. "He's no safer on land than he is in water. We could try and summon the kelpie and kill the beast or challenge its owner to answer for what their servant has done. No Lord or Lady can refuse a challenge to their position," she said resisting the urge to check on the far table again. Some habits die hard.

"I should say so," came a voice in her ear. Her eyes darted to the empty table across the way.

And some habits are there for a reason.

Warm breath spread over her exposed neck and she turned sharply coming face to face with emerald eyes and tempting lips. Tearing her eyes away was almost painful but she pulled it off keeping a mask of near contempt on as she glanced over at Harry and Murphy. Damn, if they didn't move as fast as the fae had... Harry had a Red Court vampire practically straddling him in her attempt to bite or lick his throat, while her master stood back to watch. The second Fae Lord was eyeing her metal chopsticks from a safe distance near the vampire master.

"Greetings Lord Talin. Now get the hell out of my face," she told him starting to stand, unfortunately his broad ivy embroidered chest got in the way.

"Greetings Jane" he said kissing her cheek. Before she could register what had happened he kissed her jaw line and whispered "Stay out of this Jane-girl."

"I'll do as I please" she told his shoulder then pushed him back to help Harry with the girl vamp. Standing up she used all five and a half feet of her height to look as authoritive as possible. "This place is neutral under the Accords and recognized by all Courts. Get her off him or take it up with them," she nearly growled at the lean vampire male. He looked over at his protégé.

"She's only playing my dear."

"Oh really?" said Jane turning her back to Talin. She pulled out her chopsticks, letting her hair fall around her and clicked them together for effect. They were steel and silver on each end and they got the attention they deserved from the vampire girl and her master. She would not think about what reactions were going on behind her. "Let's play then."

The girls master looked her over and considered for a moment. She could have sworn she saw his eyes travel over her shoulder for a moment but his kind were too quick for her to be sure.

"Sasha, leave him. We have business elsewhere tonight," he called turning away from them.

Sliding away from him the girl hissed and rubbed her collarbone. A red welt just the size of Harry's staff end was puffing up as she passed Jane. Harry stood pulling his staff out from its anchored position under the table, easing himself off of Murphy and out of the booth.

"Let's play?" said Harry quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not an expert on one-liners. That's more your style anyway," she shot back lowering her chopsticks. A voice spoke up behind her, "That's more like the Jane we know. Quick tempered and sharp tongued."

"No one asked you," she shot back not looking at him. That made it easier to concentrate at least.

"Ah, but I'm willing to bet you want to ask a few things of me yourself" he continued angling himself into her line of sight. She tried not to look at him directly, she was already on edge and trying not to show it, but it came out in her words anyway. So much for control, she thought, I'm in the company of humans for less than a day and I'm already losing my grip.

"If the price is right and you answer to your fullest" she muttered deciding to take the bait. They needed information that she couldn't give, but why did he have to look at her like that? It made her want to give in and go away with him to live in a dream, which made it all the more infuriating that she didn't have the same effect on him. She stopped herself, erase that thought. I'm going to get over this even if it kills me. Which it might, she thought noting the dagger at the other Fae's side.

Harry watched her carefully. She seemed conflicted about something, at the most inopportune moment too. He glanced over at Murphy who was looking over at the other Summer Lord as he stood behind Talin. He seemed to be waiting for something…

"And why should I do anything else?" laughed Talin looking like Shakespeare's Puck every minute.

"That's right. You do owe me a favor," considered Jane, her gaze flickering over to the other fae man then over to Murphy.

"That I do," he practically purred.

"Then I request a private audience with you," she started shaking her wrist ever so lightly. Her charms jingled merrily to reassure her. "We need information on a subject of Summer," she continued focusing on a particular charm on her bracelet. A small pebble on her bracelet hummed for a moment then went still, effectively binding her to this realm. Sometimes it's the paranoid ones that make it through the fray she thought idly.

"No time like the present," he grinned at her.

"Actually now's not a good time. We're actually in the middle of something," she said gesturing behind her. Talin frowned at the mortals behind her. This was already not looking good…

The other fae spoke up "You dare to deny Lord Talin-"

"Let it be, we also have things to do," interrupted Talin stepping away from them. "I'm sure Jane has places to go, and people to see," he continued focusing on her for a moment. She felt a mild pull on her shoulders but her charm cut it off before it became apparent to the others. She always had been good at predicting his next moves, unfortunately that meant he knew just as much about her.

"Talin I never knew you were the jealous type," she said brushing off imaginary dust from her jacket. Her knees were weak from the energy it took to maintain her spell, if it came to a fight she would need some time to recover from this first.

He faltered for a moment then regained his flippetant nature.

"It's becoming more and more apparent how much we don't know about each other; how _different _we are," he said evenly.

Ouch, struck a sore spot, she thought. I might regret this later but so help me, I am not going to let him toss me into Faerie just to teach me a lesson. She squared her shoulders and he crossed his arms, each a picture of resolve.

"Look, I know where to find you and you know where to find me. So I'll see you then and there, not before and nowhere else," she told him directly. Somehow this crazy plan is going to work, she thought pulling herself together. She looked up at him for effect and to show that she could, but as usual it was a bad idea. A strand of hair had been pulled from its tie, slashing his perfect features but not marring them in the least. Damn him. Her nails dug into her palms to prevent them from brushing it out of his eyes. He noticed her tense and she immediately lost whatever ground she had managed to win as he smiled knowingly.

"So that's how it's going to be Jane-girl. Then I will be seeing you on the morrow," he said pulling a little of Jane's Irish brough into his speech.

"Yeah, in that place with that guy, at that time!" continued Harry. Being ignored by a powerful Fae Lord is not a terrible thing for a person to be, but he couldn't help himself. Murphy jabbed him in the ribs.

Talin turned to face him.

"Harry Dresden, you are not spoken of kindly in my court. Jane will be welcome home of course, but you and the lady knight may stay in your realm."

"I'm still standing right here and like hell I'm going back," she glowered in his general direction.

"You thought differently when we were younger."

"I was young, stupid and reckless."

"As opposed to now, when you're not?" he responded looking her over. She blushed and he grinned all the wider.

"Quit stalling and leave," she grumbled crossing her arms self-consciously.

"Is that an order?" he said going still.

Jane glanced up into his eyes for a brief moment then quickly away before she got caught again.

"No," she told the floor.

"Good, then I'll take my leave. Good evening and until we meet again," he told them, then turning on his heel he turned his back to them and strode out of the tavern without a backward glance. The other lord followed him turning back only to say in a deep Irish brogue "Until we meet again may God keep you in the palm of his hand." The blessing was marred by his sneering face and pointed teeth.

"And to you, all the better to crush you in," she growled at him as they disappeared behind the door. She didn't have to roll over and play dead for Lord Talin's laky. He may have been a Lord but he wasn't high enough on the totem poll to deserve her fear and respect. Not that many had her respect to begin with…

"I think _I_ know your name" said Harry watching her try to shake off whatever spell she thought she was under. She jumped, forgetting they were still behind her.

"Oh really?"

"Judging from that, it must be Jane Doe. No way that guy is going to help us after that," said Murphy putting the safety back on her gun.

"Ha ha. He'll help us," she paused looking at the doorway "he has to. I know him too well."

"It's going to take a lot more than knowing him to get him to help us Jane" said Harry shaking his head.

"You said he owed you a favor," started Murphy trying to follow along. She really hadn't read many fairy tales to know what to expect.

"More than that, I know his name" she said keeping her voice down.

Harry choked for a moment on his drink. He swallowed hard and stared at her for a moment while Murphy's gaze shot between them.

"His name?"

"If you have the name of a magical being, full and true, you have power over them. They become your vengeful slave, obedient to your every word," she said looking back at the photos then over at Harry.

"How would you get a hold of one of their names?" asked Murphy.

"Not easily. Think of this Murph, It's all about information. Ali Baba had open sesame, we have a name, he also had forty thieves after him, we've got powerful, not to mention immortal faeries after us and they don't like to be told what to do," said Harry. Jane looked grimly over at Murphy as it began to dawn on her.

"And how did you manage that?" demanded Murphy looking back at Jane squarely.

"Long story. I'll call him if we have no other option" she said firmly. Once again she dodged the question, as though the fae encounter brought back all of their tendencies. Harry floundered for a legitimate reason to know how in God's name she found out a Fae Lord's name! He only knew how to call a few pixies and their leader Tootoot.

"Alright. Back to the reason we're here. How are we going to find this thing?" asked Murphy looking between the two. Clearly she was feeling like a third wheel in this new development.

"You need to get a sample of the water on the victim and mittens for the boy. Don't let him touch himself or anyone else with his bare hands" she answered enjoying the change of subject.

"Consider it done. The sample is in the lab now for testing. They are trying to determine which body of water in the area she may have been drowned in" said Murphy pulling out her phone.

"Not in here if you value your phone" said Harry looking over at the shinny little device.

"Well, it's about time science caught up. I was going to cast a search spell to find the kelpie's home but it looks like you have everything in hand" said Jane surprised at the new advance in technology.

"The kelpie must be quite a runner. I don't know of any bodies of water in the immediate area" said Murphy looking back at the pictures on the table.

"Murph, a magical horse that drowns its victims for kicks doesn't need to be a fast runner" said Harry helping her sift through the pictures for bodies of water.

"Then how?"

"What part of magic don't you get?"

"These fae alter the time for those they are affecting, taking the women's potential life years to feed its power, and then drowning away the last moments their victims have. All the clocks were probably off in the house" continued Jane pointing to one behind the boy. Murphy looked over at Harry as he bent over to get a closer look at the spread of pictures near Jane. She felt a sharp twinge as she looked over at Jane. They have so much in common she thought. They both lived in a completely different world and they understood each other, Jane was a bit bipolar in some of her tendencies, like a four year old in the back seat, seasoned fighter moments ago and now a doom and gloom teen. Somewhere they might find a bit of common ground, a fight could turn into a lovers spat and I would lose him. Murphy shook her head to clear that last thought and tried to focus on the task at hand as she returned her gaze toward the picture in front of her. Suddenly she sat up straight.

"She's right" said Murphy looking at the military time at the bottom of each picture. One clock said 3 AM and the one on the wall said quarter to ten.

"I know, and I think I know how the thing got her. Look here," he said pointing to the picture of the living room. The chair was facing away from the living room and nearby crescent grooves were pressed into the carpet. Their was dust on the chair but not on any of the others.

"It came up behind her while the boy had her distracted" breathed Jane in horror.

"The boy was bait for his aunt," confirmed Harry sitting back. They looked at the little boy in the picture again, this time they saw the guilt that was in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings all! I'm Shadowsanddreams and welcome to my Dresden world!

*lawyers stand up*

Shadowsanddreams-Quick! Roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Other than that I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Other notes…

I want to thank Nefertiri's Handmaiden for all her help and for making me write my own fanfic instead of pestering her into another inspired story.

Also a special thanks to amoracchius for being my first reviewer!!! Thanks again!

Now, on with the show!

Chap. 3

--------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about your car" said Jane from the back of a rusty cab.

"The Blue Beetle's seen worse believe me" said Harry from the front seat. The driver next to him ignored them completely, which suited Jane fine.

They had left the tavern and called a cab to bring the tow truck to the station and to get them all back to Jane's house where Murphy's car was still parked.

Murphy watched as the car in question was towed along behind them "Remember that demon that tore up the hood?"

"Good times," said Harry.

"You guys are twisted" said Jane smiling out the window at the rain. God bless lake effects, the water kept the grass green and the temperatures bearable. She had never realized how much she had missed people. They lied, cheated and stole but they made the crazy world seem a little more comfortable.

"When do you think you will have the results back from the sample?" asked Jane. The cab stopped at the police station's garage. Murphy flashed her badge and they entered through the back gate.

"Hopefully by tomorrow. I'll give Harry a call and we can meet at the location" said Murphy getting out of the cab and handing the driver their fare.

"Until then we can start looking for that 'little man' the boy mentioned. If he traded a cat for a kelpie, the supplier must be a dwarf or hob" said Jane, her eyes became unfocused as she began to ponder out loud.

"A hob?" asked Murphy looking over at Harry.

"Hobgoblin. They usually work as little minions for the big guys" said Harry doing some pondering of his own.

"They often are sent on errands to this Realm by their masters. All the iron here makes the higher ups nervous, they have a long way to fall…" continued Jane mostly to herself. "The cat could keep the pixy's away" she finished pulling herself back to them. She had been pacing between them, a habit she had picked up last time she had been in Chicago.

"Well, could we just go to their Realm and ask around to see who would be selling a kelpie?" asked Murphy.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Right, because investigating an investigation is just crazy" said Murphy crossing her arms. They were acting like children.

"It IS crazy" said Harry.

"You are a cop. How would you feel about wandering around in a prison with no gun, no locked doors and inmates that are out to get you?" asked Jane tilting her head in Murphy's direction.

"Ok. So how can we get that kind of information?"

"We ask nicely" said Harry looking at Jane who began to fidget. "Who would know better than a Fae Lord about what sort of things other Fae Lords do in their free time?"

Murphy checked her watch. "It's settled then. Tomorrow we should have the sample back from the lab and we can follow our lead on the supplier. It's getting late and you both need rides home."

"I can give Harry a lift. We have some details to work out" said Jane pulling out her charm bracelet.

It really was as useful as Batman's utility belt thought Harry. Only she didn't have shark repellent bat spray…

Murphy raised an eyebrow "In what?"

"I have my ways. I just hope Fred's in a good mood. He's usually cranky when I call him so early at night…" said Jane selecting a small silver bell from her bracelet.

"If you say so. Tomorrow at 9 sharp then. Goodnight" called Murphy as she got in her car and pulled away.

"Ok, so what does Fred drive?" asked Harry watching Murphy's mustang pull away.

"Shh. Let me concentrate" she said ringing the little bell three times. Concentrating solely on her little bell she let her will fuel the spell's power. "_Scáth._"

A soft padding sound came from across the far side of the departments parking lot. A large shadow pulled itself out from its brothers and came to a halt in front of its caller and a speechless Harry.

"How the hell-"

"Fred, meet Harry Dresden. Harry this is Fred."

"Pleased to meet you. Fredrick Richard Ellsworth Daniels III to be exact mistress" said the giant black cat. His size was somewhere between a tiger and a decent sized tractor.

"Fred for short, but you get the idea. He's going to be our ride. Let's get out of here before we're spotted" said Jane mounting the cat as though he was a horse.

"Umm. Pardon me if I'm a little hesitant about catching a lift on a giant talking cat" said Harry still struck by Fred's appearance.

"I am of the solitary fae wizard. Not a cat" retorted the beast cat dropping his yellow eyes to Harry's level. "And my name will do you no good. I am bound by blood to my lady and savior till death divides us." Harry raised his chin and produced a dark glower in return.

I knew he'd be grouchy thought Jane sighing inwardly.

"Fred, don't eat him. Harry, wipe that smirk off your face. You boys have to play nice or you don't play at all." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You I'll leave here to walk your butt home, and you are going on time out Fred. Kapish? Good." Fred straightened up and gave her a pleading look. Jane crossed her arms, the very picture of a mother hen. Fred huffed and shifted under her for a moment.

"Get on Wizard Dresden. I wish you no harm this night" said Fred laying down to make it easier for Harry to scramble on. Once Harry was settled Fred stood and asked "I require a heading mistress."

"Let's go to you place" said Jane. Harry gave the giant cat directions to his apartment and tried not to feel silly about it.

With Harry holding on for dear life they sped off and arrived looking windblown and alert. Harry climbed off the big kitty in the manliest way he knew how. Which mostly consisted of him falling over the beast's side when Fred came to a lurching halt and landing hard on one knee.

Jane seemed in deep thought, her brow furrowed as she swung herself down with a grace that comes with practice. He knew that she was thinking of any other way but asking Lord What's His Face to find out about the kelpie's origin. Hell, that's what he would do.

"Dresden I think-"

"That this is a bad idea? Trust me I know exactly how you feel. I have a Godmother there that scares the hell out of me. At least your faerie doesn't want you dead."

"Do you have any idea-"

"Look, we need your help and I didn't want to play this card but I would like to point out that I killed your father's murderer. That has to count for something" he said gently.

"I-you don't… Damn it!" she fumbled. "Avenging my father is one thing, but this is a hell of a favor! I barely made it back here last time I meddled in their affairs!" she cried. Fred rubbed against her affectionately and almost knocked her over. Petting Fred she sighed. "I did get you out of the bargain though, didn't I?"

"Yes mistress, and I am eternally grateful" purred the massive feline. A rough barking sounded from Harry's apartment that pulled Fred's damaging affection away from Jane.

"Is that a bear?"

"His name's Mouse" he told her looking over at his fervent mammoth dog thorough the window. "He needs to go for a walk soon." A moment later a strikingly beautiful man appeared, clipped a leash on Mouse and was towed out the door. Fred hissed a warning at the mutt but Mouse whimpered and whined until he was within scratching distance of Harry. The man flashed a stunning movie star smile.

"You have two seconds to declare yourself or it will be your corpse that tells us which Court you are part of" said Jane taking a defensive stance.

"You sure know how to pick them Harry" said the vampire not at all alarmed by Jane's hostility.

"Thomas, this is Jane. Jane, this is Thomas, a friend."

"Formally of the White Court. Pleased to meet you" he said extending a hand. Jane looked at it then over at Harry cocking her head in his direction. Something was not right, too many years with the Fair Folk told her as much.

"A half truth. Either his name is not Thomas or he is not really your friend. Which is it Harry?" she said placing a hand on Fred's flank. Thomas had his poker face on and still looked as charming as a movie star.

"So she's a walking lie detector? Nice" said Thomas pulling back on Mouse's chain.

"Something like that" said Harry rubbing his tired eyes. His bed was only yards away and he wasn't making any progress in getting there.

"Harry I've lived with the fae. A lie is like a flare at night. What are you hiding?"

Thomas didn't so much as blink when he said is a shy embarrassed voice "He's my boyfriend. I've been living with him since-"

"I believe that even less. You're pretty but he's not interested in men, not when there's pretty lady cops around" said Jane shifting her gaze slowly over to Harry. They looked like little boys caught in the act. Little boys…

"Not that… closer… relatives" she muttered to herself examining them side by side.

Two things happened very quickly, one was that she was no longer on her feet but in the air with less and less air in her lungs as manicured nails cut off the rest. The second was that Fred had Harry pinned and was ready to turn him into kibbles and bits. Concentrating, her pebble hummed again and pulled her back to the ground out of the vampires grasp for a moment. Thomas switched targets and threw himself at Fred in a fury. Gasping she called "_Scáth" _as she rolled away from the dark eyed vampire. Fred yowled and sent one pleading look to her as he vanished back into the shadows. Panting now she concentrated on binding Thomas to the earth before he tore out her throat.

"Brothers" she coughed. Blood flecked the ground as she shakily raised herself on all fours. Looking up she saw a dark Harry above and his beast dog ready to lunge on his leash. Harry looked down at his dog and very deliberately unclipped the leash. Jane who was still drained from holding the enraged vampire did the only thing she could; brace herself and pray for a savior. "Paches-" she started the Our Father knowing she wouldn't have time to finish it. She was right. The next moment a small furry train hit her square in the chest and sent her flat on her back on the ground. The doggy kisses were unexpected.

She petted Mouse for a moment while she collected her thoughts, like why she was still alive. Mouse let her push him off and but remained in orbit while she sat up. Avoiding Harry's eyes she instead spoke to Mouse.

"I don't recall being molested by a more handsome man" she told him. Mouse sat next to her and wagged his tail; his tongue waging out crookedly in a grin. "Why am I still among the living?" she asked the air.

"You're no use to us dead" was the reply.

"That looks to be debatable" she said looking over at the still bound Thomas. He sent her a cold look. Sweat broke out as she continued to contain his strength in her spell. Hurry girl, not much time left…

"You can let him go now. It was a misunderstanding" said Harry walking over to his brother. Thomas could not mover visibly but she felt the strain on her lessen as he calmed down.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'the truth will set you free?" She received a dark and withering look.

"This is Thomas my half brother. Now do you believe me?"

"Yes." The spell popped and she instantly felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. She knew of course that the actual weight was yet to come but the relief was welcome none the less. Harry said something inaudible as he play hit his brother in the arm. Thomas stretched his limbs muttering to his brother "Took you long enough."

"Try the truth next time. At least Harry tried to cover with a half truth. I almost missed it" she said pulling herself to her feet. This had been a close one. This day had started with a fight and now it had ended in a fight. Good to be back, she thought to herself ruefully as she tenderly touched her bruised throat.

"Harry, I don't ask for your darkest secrets, just the truth. I too have things I need to stay hidden. Consider this a lapse in my memory for anyone who is asking." Harry looked her over, bloody lip, scrapes and all. This women played for keeps but so far had been nothing but fair and painfully truthful with him. She was only asking for him to do the same. He nodded and set about putting his newly liberated dog back on his leash.

Jane turned to Thomas who looked back with a guarded expression. She sighed and stuck out her hand.

"I'm called Jane. I won't apologize for what I did and I don't expect you to." she started and paused looking over at Harry trying to tackle Mouse and clip a lead on his collar. "Harry's all you have left and you are all he has. I'll keep your secret because all I have is the fae servant you threatened to kill. Just as I might have taken your brother from you, I won't lose him without a fight. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to but from now on it will be nothing but the truth between us, agreed?"

"Agreed" said Thomas shaking her hand. "Are you usually this fiesty?"

Jane grinned to herself. "I wish this had been the most dangerous thing I've done all day but after seeing and riding in your brothers car… I think I'm at my limit for life threatening situations. Well, now you know not to mess with an Irish girl and I know that vampires are cranky late at night."

Thomas grinned.

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with the White Court's alliance with the Council?" she said carefully. His grin vanished.

"I think you hit your head a little hard on the way down. You're starting to say strange things" he told her meaningfully.

Riiiiight. Sometimes the truth would just get you in more trouble…

"I must have taken quite a spill. Next I'll be saying that there really is a tooth fairy" she told him brushing off her pants.

Harry came back with Mouse in tow and Thomas took the brute on his long awaited walk.

"You know I'm sensing a trend" he said to her when the two were out of earshot.

"Oh?"

"Life and death situations seem to be a norm for you."

"Keeps me on my toes that's for sure. Now, seeing as I'm apparently no use to you dead I believe we have to work out the details of our deal." she said as a tinkling came from her wrist. "Looks like Fred's worried about me." she told him as shadow began to gather slowly as if it was an effort to simply be there.

"He's not going to…" Harry held up clawed hands "is he?"

"Would you?" she asked back.

"You know this contrary women I met said that this was answers for answers not questions for questions." he told her grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind. Brace yourself, _Scáth." she said ringing the bell three times. A shudder passed through her. Using so much magic so quickly was taking its toll with relish as she started to sway. The sickly shadow gathered and burst into the growling form of Fred who curled his way around his mistress giving her much needed support. _

"_I'm alright Fred. It's just a misunderstanding. We are just bargaining now."_

"_Yes my Lady" he hissed not taking his eyes off of Harry. _

"_Right. Well, I want your help on this case but what do you want?" said Harry putting on his tough guy attitude. The damn cat's paws would probably leave big bruises tomorrow, not to mention the claw marks on his duster._

"_I will need chain mail and bracers for this. I have non here. Get me those and I will find and help kill your problem."_

"_That's it? You'll help for armor?" asked Harry in disbelief._

"_That is what I require from you. From Chicago's lady knight I would like my moped fixed. Do we have a bargain?"_

"_You will have to ask her about her part. Do I have your word as a Wizard that you will hold up your end of the bargain?"_

"_So suspicious. You have my word as a Wizard. And I want you to promise on your true name, that you will keep your word and not betray me to the fae?"_

"_Now who's paranoid?"_

"_Say it or Fred eats you" she said then with a glance at the desperate beast dog that was now back at the window she added "and your little dog too."_

"_I swear on my true name that I promise to fulfill my end of the bargain and not betray you to the fae. Happy Miss Wicked Witch?" The air shifted around them as the pact was made._

"_Very. See you in the morning. I'll need that armor before I call on the Fae Lord." That said she vaulted on to her mount and disappeared into the shadow filled night. _

"_Great job Harry. Where the hell are you going to get armor in the inner city of Chicago?" he asked himself finally trudging up to his door. His bed called and he collapsed gratefully into a mass of quilts._

_---------------------_

_Sorry I took so long but I've got a head start on Chap. 4! _

_Also, Pepper the dragon wants more constructive reviews, ideas are also welcome. Thanks all!_

_~Shadowsanddreams_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! It's been awhile but I'm back with the start of a new school year and more ideas. I want to give a shout out to VizeerLord and B-Dub33 for their reviews. Thank you for the ego boost! Pepper is pleased. Now what am I forgetting… machete, books, provisions… Oh right! Role Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Other than that I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Thank you all and now on with the show!

Chap. 4

-----------------

At an obscenely early time in a diner off of the Michigan mile two wizards drooped over their table waiting for the chipper waitress to come back. She obliged with a little pink note pad and matching pen just as their eyes began to give in to gravity.

"Well, what will it be today?" she said. Jane tilted her head up from her intense examination of the table and menu. The women was one of those morning people that pop up every few generations… Jane groaned to herself.

"Coffee. Just Coffee" said Harry attempting to make up for Jane's unresponsive head.

"Tea and pie please" mumbled Jane trying to sit up straight. It had taken her all night to get Fred to calm down and go to sleep. He really was far too over protective of her, the role of servant had blurred into bodyguard over the time they had been bonded. In one of her more violent trips to the Immortal lands a fellow prisoner had even commented that he looked like a witch's familiar, hell bent on her survival, as though it meant his survival as well…

"Sorry, we ran out of tea. Marty's out to get some but since you look like you need some caffeine, we have Pepsi products or coffee." said the waitress brightly. Jane sighed.

"I hate coffee, I'll try a Pepsi then." she told the women's pencil and notebook. The women smiled another dazzling smile and all but danced away to the next table.

"You hate coffee?" said Harry as the women materialized next to him with the blackest coffee he had ever seen. She was a god sent.

"Too strong for me. I've never had Pepsi, is it like tea?" she asked wrinkling her nose at his steaming beverage.

"Not remotely. You have a very narrow education of present day don't you?" he asked sipping the drink of the gods in front of him. The day was already starting to look better.

Jane gave him a sidelong glance; Granny Rose had given her a brief and highly improvised description of what she had missed while she was away. The layline in the basement, an original street corner in the Old Chicago, most of which was now an underground tourist spot, had ensured that most electronics were useless in their house. A stack of best sellers and wandering around listening to radios and tv's in the stores had been the best teachers thus far.

The waitress returned with a bubbling glass of Pepsi and a caffeinated Murphy. Jane raised her eyebrow at the bubbles but when Murphy shot Harry a small smile at her hesitation Jane's resolve hardened and she took a large swig of the concoction. It was oddly delicious, sweet but with the consistency of champagne as it flooded her mouth. Murphy broke out in a rare smile and glanced sideways over at Harry who looked over at her. Sharing a moment of parental delight they watched as Jane drained her glass with a look of wonder. This was broken when Murphy felt and heard her phone go off in her pocket. Jane stared over at her for a moment then began to tear up sugar packets and adding them to her new favorite drink. Pulling out her phone Murphy stabbed the green answer button and slipped a little ways away from them before she answered.

"Murphy. What have you got for me?" she said all business. The static on the other end made her walk further away from the two wizards.

Noticing from Murphy's posture and sporadic nodding it was going to be a long conversation. Harry took the opportunity to ask a few questions of his own.

"So, how confident are you that you can get this guy to talk without losing a limb?"

That's not what I'm afraid of she thought remembering Talin's warm eyes and other pleasant parts of his anatomy. She shook herself.

"How confident are you that you can get me some armor?" she asked instead.

He gave her a look of endearment.

"About as confident as you are." she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then we are in for some serious sh-" he told her.

"You know the bargain. I'm not going in there without some faerie proof clothing, that's the deal."

"I think I know a family that might let you borrow a set." He held up his hand when she scowled.

"I said I would get you some armor, whether it's owner lets you keep it is up to them." he said. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And here I thought I had left Faerie…"

That was how Murphy found them.

"What did you do now?" she asked him taking note of Jane's pouting.

"Nothing I didn't say I would" he said for Jane's benefit. "What have you got on the samples?"

"Hard to tell. The lab didn't find anything unusual about the water in the victim's lungs, if it came from a beach in Hawaii. The water had tropical level plankton counts but the leaves where from a rare water lily found in the Great Lakes."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that's not exactly in the proper geographical location for these is it?" said Harry. Jane sat up straighter in her booth.

"Not even in the same ballpark." her eyes watched Jane's transformation. From pouting child to determined hellion she gripped her glass as the air around her vibrated with pent up energy.

"Easy there tiger. Summer's not playing by the rules again are they?"

"We are near the border to Winter's territory. Summer had thought they may have a gate into the heart of Winter's realm, with all the iron work that is done near the lakes from the automotive plants no fae would dare go near it to find out. They must be gathering forces in the tides there." she said breathing out harshly.

"Why? Why only in the waters there? What does that have to do with our vic?"

"It's just a short swim over to Chicago…" muttered Jane to herself stirring her drink. Looking over the strange glass's design made her think of the blood-in-a-cup that the Red Court vampires had been drinking. She pushed the cup away feeling slightly ill, and then it hit her.

Harry watched her carefully as her eyes went wide for a moment then she turned to looked over at him with a spark in her eyes. Somewhere in his mind it clicked.

"They need help."

"Who?" asked Murphy perking up. Jane thought that from this angle she looked like a golden retriever being told she was finally going on a walk.

"If that exchange we saw over at Mac's holds any weight then the vamps would be their land support. It makes sense for Summer to concentrate their forces in the water to keep clear of the iron and cut off a retreat. The only way out would be through that portal back into NeverNever where they probably have a trap set."

"Did something else happen with the vampire courts to make them seek out Summer aid?" asked Jane.

"Nothing but a little blackmail, murder and intrigue." he said recalling his brother and their fight against the White Court King.

"Nice theory, but its kind of a big leap even for you Harry." said Murphy. "Getting paranoid in your old age?"

"It's the paranoid one's that make it through the fray." said Jane.

"What?"

"Just something an old bullfrog told me. I think this might be a bit bigger than we originally thought."

"So, we're in over our heads?" said Murphy.

"Not yet we're not." said Harry standing.

In through the door came a figure backed by the bright light of day in a flannel shirt carrying a gym bag over one shoulder. He was classically handsome with kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Saints above, who is that?" asked Jane sitting up straighter.

"Nice choice of words." said Harry extending a hand to the newcomer.

The broad shoulders and confident tread lead him to their booth were he sat the bag down and clasped hands with Harry.

"Good to see you Harry. I found myself here while I was on my way home, God found a way to make my trip worth while it seems." said the man.

"So he did." said Jane trying to figure out what it was about him that made her immediately trust him. "And you are?"

"Jane, this is Michael Carpenter, Molly's dad . His wife is about your size and said you could borrow her set of mail." said Harry smiling at his old friend. When Michael talked about God he spoke as if he had just had brunch with him earlier and when someone sneezed he responded with a warm "God bless you" from the heart. Sometimes it was hard to believe the guy would sink if he stepped off a dock…

"Nice to meet you" said Michael extending his hand to her. She clasped his forearm and watched his brows knit together for a moment.

"Fae" he said with a trace of a frown.

"God's Knight." she breathed smiling up at him. "A Knight of the Cross. This makes two now since Avalon." Michael sat with a quizzical look on his face as the waitress returned with Jane's pie.

"Somebody want to explain to me what the new plan is?" said Murphy taking the sugar packets out of Jane's reach. Jane pouted at her and started on her pie.

"The plan is the same, level up, make allies and save the world." said Harry talking a long drink from his mug.

"Harry, you only have to ask and I'll give you a hand." said Michael looking at Murphy and Harry. They shared a long look then turned back to see Jane answer for them.

"The armor will suffice. Keep clear of this, what we hunt is after the young and innocent." she told him pointing to his wedding ring. "I gave my word to help these two you have nothing to gain and much to lose from helping us."

"If it is God's will, I will do all I can to help you. That was the promise I made by taking up the holy sword." he told her trying to meet her eye. A soul gaze would only emphasize his claim and after seeing his daughter's soul she could only imagine what his was like. She averted her eyes and stared at his hand that rested on the table, the ring gleamed in the rising sun's light.

"Knock and the door will open, ask and ye shall receive. We're not asking." she told him icily. Another father would not be lost because of me she thought, the memory of Molly's soul pulling at her. She looked up expecting to see Michael look taken aback. She was disappointed however.

"It sounds like there is more that meets the eye. Just know that if you need me I'll be there" he told her calmly.

"If we need anything we'll give you a call." said Harry pulling on his duster. "We'll drop by to see Charity and grab the mail in a bit."

Murphy stood and followed his lead. Jane reluctantly stood and immediately felt bad as he extended his arm to her with a smile. Clasping arms they wished each other luck and just as they went out the door Murphy asked "What's the plan if this one fails?"

Without a pause in her step Jane turned "We go swimming."

-----------------------------------------------------

ShadowsandDreams- I'll give a free cyber cookie to the one that can tell me when Mr. Butcher will be coming out with a new book, two if you know the title!


	5. Chapter 5

The cyber cookies go to VizeerLord and petros308 for letting me know when the new Dresden book Changes comes out. The release date is set for April 2010. That's a long time… I guess I'll just have to pass the time with more fanfiction! Speaking of which, role disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Take that lawyers!

I've been made aware that there is also a graphic novel. I think I'll investigate and for all of you that have read a few of the Dresden comics feel free to let me know if they're any good.

Thank you all and now on with the show!

Chap. 5

----------------------------------

Balancing on the edge of the curb with her arms spread Jane slowly made her way to the newly revived Blue Beetle. A car blazed by and caused her to wobble into a staggering step until she finally leaned against the multicolored catastrophe that Harry had driven them in.

"Not to interrupt but what are you doing?" asked Murphy.

"Not stepping on the cracks," she responded in a singsong voice.

"Why?" asked Harry unlocking the door for Murphy. Electronic door openers were useless not to mention way before his Beetle's time.

"So the mothers' backs don't break," she stated pirouetting while Harry pulled the seat forward for her.

"I beg your pardon?" said Murphy, her cheek twitched as she tried not to smirk.

"It's good fun and great for balance."

"If you're five," said Harry chuckling as she clamored in.

"Five or Five hundred, I'll take fun over fear any day."

Harry looked over at Murphy as they pulled away. She was looking at his dashboard pondering something with her fists in her lap.

They pulled in across the street from the Carpenter house, that way the chances of losing another windshield to a fly ball were lessened. Most of the Carpenter brood was playing catch while the littler ones played house in the tree house. The little houses windows were just low enough that as Harry passed by he could see his namesake playing dress up with the neighborhood kids. At least he's a lady's man thought Harry as he watched the little guy be fawned over by girls with bows and ribbons.

A few of the older kids waved in-between passes as they made their way down the path. Molly came out on the porch rolling her eyes with her mother right behind her up to her elbows in flour.

"Perfect timing, get me out of here," said Molly coming down the stairs in a huff.

"When I asked you to help with making your sister a cake I did not mean use spells to burn my pie tins," said Charity wiping her hands on her apron. When she turned her attention to the trio, she sighed tiredly.

"As usual, something blows up and you appear. I take it you are here for the mail Michael mentioned?"

Jane tilted her head trying to figure out why Harry looked so piqued. The woman was about her size, if a little more shapely and the only menacing thing about her was the flour.

"Now Charity, you can hardly blame me for a cooking accident," said Harry.

"Using magic, you taught her" Charity replied curtly.

From the way Murphy was reacting, or not reacting this conversation was not out of the ordinary. Time was not usually a problem for her but she had a date with immortal fury and she didn't dare show up late, so she leapt up the three steps to Charity and tried to appear innocent if not harmless.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm called Jane and it's actually wonderful to finally meet Molly's mother," she said holding out her arm. Attention averted she turned to look over Jane and shake her hand.

"Charity Carpenter. It's a pleasure. You should fit into my old armor, will you need the whole set?"

"Just the mail please, and thank you again for letting me wear it."

"Michael said you needed it as soon as possible so I'll show you to the shed, after that take what you need," said Charity as they followed her through her house and out to the backyard.

"I have to get back to baking before guests start arriving; her siblings can only keep her occupied for so long before she figures out the surprise. I have some weapons if you need them in the back trunk," she told them as they came to a back shed in the far corner of the yard. She unlocked it and started back to the house.

"Thanks again!" called Harry pulling the door open. Inside was a collection of bits and pieces of armor and mail hung neatly on the walls. A trunk was slid into one corner to make room for a rototiller and the garden rakes.

Frolicking in, Jane pulled chain mail and bracers off the shelves and took off her jacket. Pulling the metal jerkin over her head while holding her hair out of the way she spun in place.

"What do you think?"

"That's a bit obvious, don't you think?" said Murphy pulling on the links so it lay properly.

"The jacket should cover the rest," said Harry.

"The bracers are small enough to go under your jacket Murphy," said Jane tossing them to the confused cop.

"For me? What for?"

"I don't know Murph, they clash with your holster and gun." said Harry.

"Wouldn't want to go look for you in Faerie now would we?" said Jane pulling on her jacket and feeling a little reassured by the added weight.

"Well I feel ridiculous."

"Now Murph, just cuz you're only a level four Paladin and I'm a level 39 spell caster is no reason to be jealous," said Harry with his hands on his hips.

"Wow, Harry I never knew you were into W.O.W." came a voice from behind him.

"I'm not, read it on a t-shirt."

"You still need to take into account your shadow from the sun," said Jane tossing her jacket over Molly.

"I'm working on it," she said pulling off the red jacket and sliding back into visibility.

"Keep it up, we'll have to postpone lessons for a few days until we get something cleared up" said Harry as they made a hasty exit to the front yard as they heard a siren blast followed by screeching tires.

"Quick! Hide the booze!" said Jane as two cops jumped out of their cars.

"Jane, lets play a game. It's called the quiet game," said Harry noticing blood spatter on the arm of the younger officer's sleeve. Their eyes locked on Murphy and one hastily pulled a wad of crumpled newspaper out of his coat pocket. Harry recognized the older officer; it was Paul the mechanic-cop who had brought his Blue Beetle back to life.

"Murphy we have a situation down on Sheridan by the water front. You're going to have to see this." said Paul nodding over to the young officer who was pale and fumbling with the newspaper wrapping.

"What happened?" asked Murphy glancing between Harry and Jane. The officers' fear and confusion looked like it might be their variety of baddie. Taking the wrapping, she pulled it apart to reveal a white leather glove and rose petals.

By this time all of the Carpenter kids had run inside to tell Charity who came out on the porch with a frosting covered spoon.

"What's going on out here?" she called coming down the stairs with a flock of children in orbit around her.

"Nothing Charity, we'll get out of your way." Harry called back to her. "Let's take this party somewhere else," he said ushering them out of the front yard.

"Paul this is the worst prank I have ever seen. Who put you up to this?" demanded Murphy crumpling up the glove and paper.

"I only wish. That was on a girls hand and it burned her down to the bone Murph," said Paul gesturing.

"Which hand?" asked Jane snatching the paper and pulling it back open.

"Right." said the young cop looking like he would be sick.

"Shite. This is too soon, it's too soon… We have to get to that girl. Where is she?"

"Still at the scene. No one can get her to move. She's covered in ivy and keeps saying that she answered our riddle, that we can't hurt her any more. She's been screaming at the trees to leave her alone." said Paul already moving to the first car.

"Where there any witnesses?" asked Murphy jumping in the other side.

"She is the witness, a body was found in the water. It's an old women but the delusional girl is acting as though she was her classmate."

"Take us to her," said Harry crouching down to slide in back.

"Jane? Are you coming?" asked Murphy leaning over to peer through the window.

"I'll meet you there, I need to get some things," she said pulling off the metal jerkin and tossed it in next to Harry.

"Gotta feed your kitty?" he asked. Paul shot him a strange look as he shifted gears getting ready to pull away.

"Sure, see you there." she said backing away toward the Carpenters tree fort.

"Hurry" said Harry as they pulled away lights flashing. The siren came on as they turned the corner drawing all the attention to them as she ducked under the tree's shadow and rang her little bell.

-----------------------------------------

When they arrived, the beach and road were blocked and strung with police take and barriers carefully patrolled by anxious officers. Over the wind coming off Lake Michigan a girls hysterical screams and ranting was heard making your hair stand on end.

The girl was standing on a rock by the shore with barely an inch of tidewater around her. Her eyes darted around as though she were surrounded by sharks. She was gripping the bloodied remains of her hand now charred and mostly bone and shaking it at the cops who were attempting to calm her down or tackle her. The rock was half as high as the tallest officer and the girl for all of her blood loss was in such a state of pure adrenalin that she darted out of their reach screeching as she went.

Murphy's business face came on as she waved away the men and headed for the crazed girl.

"Paul, what can you tell me about her?"

"What you see is what you get, the Jane Doe is not in our systems and no relatives have come to claim her."

"Of course not, middle schoolers don't usually have a record," said Jane noting that the girls gaze had locked on them. Paul paused for a moment and turned to Jane.

"Look mam, I don't know how familiar you are with investigations but unidentified female bodies are called Jane Doe for the time being until we can identify them. As for the girl on the rock, our boys have been here for hours trying to get her to come down but nothing will work," said Paul trying for politeness.

"Did you try a tranq. gun?" asked Harry taking his hat off to the eerily quiet girl who quickly turned back to watching the water.

"She pulled them out and tossed them like they were flies. She's had enough to knockout a linebacker."

Murphy raised her eyes to Jane who shrugged and looked over at Paul.

"I think we can handle it from here Paul," said Murphy as Jane walked over to Harry nearer to the breaking tide. Paul nodded and went back to sent his boys on to the next call.

"Thoughts?" asked Murphy coming up behind the wizards who were once again bickering like children.

"It's not a kelpie," said Jane.

"Then why is she scared of the water?" said Harry watching the girl judging the distance from dry land and her rock. An Olympic jumper couldn't make the jump without getting their feet wet.

"The glove is the key; the damn Grimm Brothers would be having a field day with this one… This is bigger than some nobles pet pony. This is… Stanley Cup big!" exclaimed Jane.

"The what?" said Harry.

"Hockey, the frozen four…" said Murphy. Harry gave her a strange look. "My cousins are diehards, it's something really big, right Jane?"

"Do you still have that glove?" she asked instead of answering.

"It's in the car."

"You might want to go grab it." said Jane as she watched the girl stagger and barely catch herself.

"I'm on it," said Murphy taking off like a seasoned sprinter.

"This girl is not part of our deal," she told Harry.

"It's part of our case, they're connected" reasoned Harry.

"I needed chain mail, fae proof armor exchange for helping with the lad, the girl is another matter. What else do you have to offer?"

"My charm and wit?" said Harry trying to judge if she really had any valuable information on this matter or if he should just handle it himself.

"As delightful as that sounds, I need better instruction on the rules of this time."

"I can-"

"From your apprentice."

"Wait, from Molly?" he asked a little stunned.

"Yes, who knows this world's rules better than the young, and how to break them without reprimand?" said Jane grinning at his floundering.

"No deal, Charity would kill me in horrible and barely imaginable ways if she found out I'd sold her daughter as a present day instructor to another wizard." he told her deciding that he might be better off trying to tackle the girl himself.

"A favor for the future then, agreed upon by us both then?" she recovered drawing him back.

"Desperate are we?"

"One never can have too many favors owed to them" she replied.

"Agreed upon by both of us?"

"Yes, quickly now or it won't matter." she said extending her arm and glancing behind him. The girl swayed drunkenly, her breath came in huffs as she came nearer to the rocks edge.

"Done!" he said grasping her arm, he felt a small tug but dismissed it. He had no idea what might have taken hold of the girl and right now it looked like she was in need of a professional.

Jane grinned impishly and passed around him in a flurry just as the weary girl fell. Jane caught her and landed on dry land in the newly parted wave. She scooted back just out of reach of the waves and checked that the girl was still among the living, a hacking cough assured her that the girl could still make it. Uncorking a vial she made the feeble girl choke down her brew as Harry raced over to stop her from strangling the girl.

"Keep still girl or you'll lose your arm in a twinkle" she admonished the girl as she began to thrash, looking wildly at the parted waves near them.

"I answered the riddles, it's despair. The answer's despair! Please just let me go! Let me wake up!" said the girl sobbing with her remaining strength.

"Can I have your name lass?" said Jane settling down with the girl in her lap.

"Colleen. Please lady, what did you give me? I don't want anymore of that food," she cried harder.

"Looks like your strength's coming back then Colleen. You were given a faerie brew and I gave you a healthy dose of mortal medicine for just this type of hangover my girl," said Jane wrapping the crippled bone hand in the girls sleeve until Murphy returned.

"Do you have a tale to tell, little Colleen? One with precious little fairy dust then?" she asked the girl who was so focused on the strange things Jane was saying that she hadn't noticed that her arm was now limp at her side.

"Don't take things from strangers. They had a horse that they asked us to hold, Jen and me. I told her the man's eyes looked strange but they were so…"

"Beautiful" Jane said is a deadpan voice.

"The lady asked if we would like a ride, Jen said she didn't need gloves- she grew up in the barn, had lessons-"

"The lady, did she give you anything? Even a trinket?"

"She gave me some cakes and some gloves, said I shouldn't ruin my dainty hands- shouldn't accept gifts form strangers…"

"That's right lass, so Jen went for a ride and you stayed with the lady and a man right?"

"Yeah… she was so pretty and nice, she would never hurt us. Her… guy that was with her, he wasn't very nice. He didn't like the lady but he gave me his gloves when she asked. It was like she was a…"

"A queen, love. Like a queen. The scowling man, what did he look like?"

"Boring brown, his pretty gloves weren't even his… somebody lent them to him. Where are they? He'll come back mad if he finds out I lost them… I only put one on my…" the girl went ridged as she saw Murphy approaching with the little white glove.

"No! Not again, you're one of them aren't you? You tricked me! Help! HELP! Somebody!" Colleen started screaming and thrashing. It was all Jane and Harry could do to contain the poor girl as she fought them and at the same time tried not to go near the surrounding water. Jane had had about enough of this when she got an elbow to the cheek. Adopting a darker continence, she went still and held the girls jaw in her hand squeezing.

"You're right girl. I am a fae but you have just one chance to escape me. You have managed to pass my lady's tests proving that you are a good girl but you have one more before you may go," hissed Jane calling up her ire. That got the girls attention as she sat stock still, brown eyes big and tear filled. The truth could only give the girl more harm, better to lie and save the poor wretch thought Jane hating herself.

She turned to see Harry with a stern look on his face. She had made her bed, best finish this quickly… but what to ask the trembling little mite?

Jane sighed. "On my way to St. Ives I saw a man with seven wives, each wife had seven children, each child had seven cats, each cat had seven kittens and each kit had seven balls of yarn. How many people were on their way to St. Ives?"

The girl stared at her for a moment. "One."

"Good, now close your eyes or I'll toss you into my watery realm mortal," said Jane elbowing Harry who had started to snort. The girls eyes closed but snapped back open warily.

"I promise I'll put you to rights, mortal girl. I'm a fae and so, cannot lie. Now close you eyes or I'll leave you to my pets." said Jane taking the glove from the stoic Murphy. You're not the only one who doesn't like this she wanted to tell the blond cop but the girl had closed her eyes again. Slipping the glove over the girl's hand, she dipped her hand in the water around them and let it drip into the glove. The girl whimpered but didn't open her eyes. Next she took a strand of the girls own hair and tied a knot around the glove and sent her will into it closing the ring. Pealing the glove off the girls restored hand she broke the strand around her wrist then stood letting the girl plop to the ground.

"Answer me this little Colleen, do you believe in faeries?"

The stunned girl looked at her hand then over at the harsh Jane Fae and shook her head.

"Mores the pity, for we believe in you. Get out of my sight and keep safe in your iron-poisoned city human." glared Jane ringing her bell. Fred grinned at his mistress and looked over at the frightened girl. The shadow cat's appearance was too much for the girl who fainted dead away and had to be carried back to the road to be taken to the hospital.

Stroking Fred she held on to his coat for a moment for strength to not dwell on the harm she had done the girl and focus on the good. That focus became harder when Murphy's cold gaze fell on her. Jane sent Fred on his way and brushed past the cop only to be dragged back by her collar.

"You terrified that girl, probably scared her for life. How could you?" she demanded keeping a firm grip on Jane's collar.

"I did what I had to." she told the infuriated cop. Murphy looked like she wanted to punch her lights out when Harry put a hand on her arm to still its shaking. Taking a deep breath, most likely counting to ten and back again she let go of Jane.

"That wasn't necessary." she told Jane levelly.

"I did what was asked of me. I saved a girl and gave her back her life." said Jane not liking how easily the bite came back into her voice. "And believe you me, she would have died for all the care you wanted to give her." Murphy started but looked over at Harry and said nothing.

"I don't enjoy scaring children, but I am not sorry for what I've done. This is only the beginning, the girl was right to be scared. She was a warning meant for us."

"Then it sounds like was had better pay that lord a visit soon then." said Harry watching the sun set over the hill, turning the water black.

--------------

"I can't believe we're doing this…" said Harry adjusting his coat. Murphy looked less pleased in her borrowed dress as she fidgeted over the ruffles.

"The plan I had in mind was so much simpler, but you two had to be difficult." she told the well dressed couple. They were arm and arm in evening attire while she was dressed in a lab coat she had found for herself.

"This one involves less damage." said Murphy looking up at Harry in his suit. Their things were packed in duffle bags that Fred was ferrying over to the other side.

"I feel like I'm back at the prom, when can we stop reliving my awkward high school career?" grumbled Harry shifting his tie.

"And I look, oh so foxy in my lab coat and clip board. Play the part you two." said Jane hands on her hips.

Harry looked down at Murphy and gulped, for all her fluttering over her dress she looked every inch a lady in it. Which was probably more than he could say for his outfit…

"I mean it you two, lovely dovey or somebody's getting stabbed. Got it?" grumbled Jane trying to adjust to her new streak of lies. They laughed at her and walked behind her chatting about the night and how wonderful their nonexistent dinner had been. They passed a few of the lingering garden goers passing under the sign that proudly stated this to be the Chicago Botanic Garden. They had no problem making their way through the visitors center. Jane played tour guide and every few minutes would jot down the location of the exits and number of staff members that passed them.

Harry was having a hard time remembering that Murphy was a hardened cop when she held his arm and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. The neurons in his brain misfired.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked as she pulled his head down to her level, now they really did look like a couple.

"I said the crowd's dying down and Jane said we should meet her at the Rose Garden." she whispered into his ear. He didn't move away and she became aware of how close they were.

"Hey Murph?" he breathed.

"Hmmm?" she was focused on his arm around her waist and his very near lips.

"We're here." he said instead. They both looked up. They had crossed the bridge at a leisurely walk and ended up in the Heritage garden, one bridge away from the Rose Garden's gate.

"You're late, grab your bags and suit up you two. Fred found a bathroom for us." said Jane popping out from behind the sign. She had already changed out of her lab coat and back in to her red jacket.

Harry came out of the mens room feeling more confident in his spell proof duster. He noticed that the gardens lights had come on and darkness had finally come fully over the garden. Looking to the rose gate across one of the little bridges that served as dividers for the difference gardens, he say Jane slide something up into her sleeve. She noticed and smiled holding her fingers to her lips.

"So, now that we've committed fraudulence and trespassed what next?" said Harry as they made there way across the dainty bridge.

"You forgot braking and entering" said stalwart Murphy appearing ahead of them looking much more comfortable in her cop get up. She was putting away her cell phone, the motion caught Jane's attention.

"Oh, so you heard about that did you? I'll give the botanist her keys back after I survive this, so it's more like borrowing with every intention of returning…without asking first" said Jane holding up her filched key ring. It was a good thing the tiny professor was a light weight or they could have been here all night waiting for her to pass out.

They made there way through the tulip garden and on past a sign saying Heritage Garden. Jane warily watched the still fountains for ripples or a glint of teeth. She took note of the water lilies on the waters surface, hoping they weren't the ones they found on the dead girl. Around a bend they came to the archway that announced the Rose Garden.

"Now what Jane Fae?" asked Harry looking at the closed blooms. If he wasn't sure that he'd get a fist to his face he might have picked some for Murphy. Speaking of which, Murphy was looking at some of the water lilies with a small smile on her face. She reached out to touch the one that was blooming under the moon light when a scaled head shot out of the water and latched on to her arm and attempted to pull her under.

"Fuego!" he shouted as the scaly water horse reared out of the water and lifted the shocked Murphy right off the ground. Murphy felt the heat pass right by her rustling her hair as it slashed at the fae steed that had her by the arm. Its teeth, she noticed distantly were all wrong for its mouth. She had gone hunting once with her uncles and come across an angry mountain lion and now she knew what those teeth felt like on her arm as it shook its head shredding through her jacked.

"Fuego!" Harry shouted giving it his all. This time it hit the creature square in the face and singed what was left of Murphy's jacket arm. The creature screamed dropping Murphy on to Harry as the steel bracer smoked and burned its mouth. As a unit they rolled off each other and prepared for a counter strike each drawing their firearm of choice.

"_Uisce" came a voice of authority. Jane was shin deep in the fountain with her hands raised and a pained expression on her face. The water in the fountain began to claw at the kelpie with iced fingers until it was trapped in a frozen prison with only its head exposed. The beast turned its equine head toward her voice and its raptor eyes narrowed as its teeth protruded further in a predatory grin._

"_Stand down horse and acknowledge when you are in the presence of your betters" said Jane glaring right back. Dark eyes shifted to the dynamic duo still poised to fire. It let out a huffing, guttural laugh and shook its mane. _

"_Well met my lady. I did not recognize you without your master." _

_Jane felt the jab but the steel in her eyes never wavered. "I have no master. Now look well or better yet listen well for the next time you forget me you'll have those pretty eyes burned from your skull Horse."_

_The creature huffed. "Just as you say then my lady, but you've hardly made it through the masters gate and already you are up to your knees in trouble." It lowered its head but looked up and curled its lip. "I wonder how much more you'll find with my lord. Perhaps to your hip, or…?"_

"_Get out of my sight before I forget my mercy Horse." she told it telling herself that she only shivered from the cold water._

"_Until we meet again" it nayed as she let go of her hold over the fountains water. It dove back into the lily waters and disappeared._

"_Well, that went well. I take it back Murphy, your questionable fashion sense is useful after all." said Harry holstering his gun. Murphy good naturedly punched him and holstered her weapon and grinned looking pleased._

_Climbing out of the well is much harder than I remember getting in thought Jane nearly flopping to the ground. In her exhaustion it dawned on her. _

"_That sneaky bastard" she sighed sitting on the lip of the fountain._

"_Was it a trap to get you worn out? Yes. The little boy and his aunt, the bar and girls by the shore less then a mile from here, this guy's definitely got an end game." said Harry shaking his head at the whole thing._

"_Bread crumbs. He knows me, quite well it seems." said Jane looking over at the entrance to the Rose garden where she would summon… no think of that later. Keep calm and play the part or lose to the homicidal audience she thought trying to recall the haughty person that had put the kelpie in its place. _

"_Keep back behind the gate, I don't know if I can do this with you two to worry about." said Jane forcing her numb legs to carry her through the gate and to the fate that waited for her there._


	6. Chapter 6

Lady's and Gentlemen I have a confession, I have yet to get over to the bookstore to check out the Dresden graphic novels… I am ashamed… SO if there's anyone who is willing to share their opinion of them, I'm all ears! Thanks again guys!

Also, Pepper the Dragon would like to thank you for making her job easy, but if you have anything to add/say or comment on let me know, I'm up for criticism so I can learn from my horrendous mistakes. That's all for now, role disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

PS- there are some shameless references to other works; I'll let you guess which ones. ^--^

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The other side of the gate was more serene than it had any right to be. A well covered in rose vines drew her attention instantly and she faced it taking a deep breath.

"Harry, get out of the garden" she said over her shoulder.

Caught in the act he removed his hand from the gate. Leaving a woman to face the beast wasn't setting well with him, he looked over and thought he saw Murphy's trigger finger twitch in anticipation. Nothing would be taking her off guard again anytime soon.

"Then what should we do Miss Fae?"

"Don't call me that!" Jane whirled around. "Get away from the gate, the roses and me Harry. I mean it," she told him flecking her arms in frustration. Taking another breath, she shifted in the metal jerkin under her jacket. "You can do one thing. Hold your breath until I speak."

"Alright…" he said hesitantly. Talk about a do-it-yourself-er he thought backing away from the gate.

"It's something I learned from the old ones. Now get out of the gardens reach, then don't move."

The cop and wizard shared a look and slowly backed away and out of sight. Nothing moved or breathed as she collected herself and moved toward the well.

_Here goes nothing…_

Plucking a single rose from its perch, she quickly scanned her surroundings. Nothing. Carefully, as though it were a bomb she laid the fragile rose on the edge of the vine covered well and winced when it pricked her withdrawing hand. Somewhere between blinking and sudden disappointment her hand was cradled in his as he offered her the rose.

"Good evening Jane," said the fae lord.

"Lord Talin," she gasped backpedaling. He stopped her with a look.

"Where you expecting someone else?" he chided. She tried to find the right words but he continued. "I see you are still so formal. What's the matter Jane? Are we in trouble again or up to some mischief of your own?"

Gazing into his eyes was doing nothing to help her nerves; she looked down trying to focus. What was she here for? Why had she called him? He tilted her head back to meet his gaze and her breath stopped. Leaning in as close as a lovers embrace, she felt his arms go around her and felt him sigh against her. Tilting her head up, her lips were a breath against his cheek as she found the words that would break the spell and dash the hope.

"Tam Lyn Rosewood," she breathed. Suddenly his breath had stilled in anticipation. "Forgive me, but I need that favor you promised me," she finished blinking back misty eyes. This was much harder than she had imagined. She felt him still and draw back, but only just so. She chanced a look up, all the mischief of Shakespeare's Puck had left him in that instant. A regal calm invaded his features as he brought a hand absently up to trace her jaw line.

"An invocation, you must be in over your head little witch. Formalities indeed, one wonders why the breech however, a naming with no order," he said speaking down to her. They had yet to put any real distance between them. His sudden chill sparked her ire.

"I'm not here to command you, I came to ask for your help boy'o," she said putting her hands to his chest, readying to flee, but her words caused him to pause.

"Boy'o?"

"A lord you may be but my da taught you better manners all those years ago. Keep your promise or-"

"Or what? You'll use my name to take what you want anyway pretty mortal?" he now gripped her hands to his chest before she had realized he had moved.

On the other side of the fence, Murphy and Harry heard their raised voices.

"Looks like a lovers spat turned into a fight between preschoolers," said Harry.

"Yeah, reminds me of you. Now hush," Murphy whispered back brushing back some rose leaves in an attempt to see them.

"You made me a promise to help me if I ever asked, I'm asking," she told his tightly clenched hands. His demeanor changed with the wind that tugged at the trees branches.

"Ah, that promise indeed. Do you remember another promise then, one that you made to me?" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, while pulling her close. His meaning showed on her blushing cheeks.

"We were children…" she said as he rested his head on hers.

"Then you were a very naughty child," he chided looping a stray curl around his finger.

"That was a life time ago, when you were mortal and I was… different," she insisted pulling back. She was losing this fight and as time went on, she wasn't sure she wanted to win.

"Time means little to the fae, you aught to know that Jane-girl." That put her to rights.

"Bollocks! Time is all you have. Will you help me or not?" she said stiffening.

"Keep your end of the bargain and I will do everything in my power to assist you," he told her calmly.

"You don't still mean to-"

"I would have it no other way little Jane," he said resting his arms on her shoulders. 'If he would just stop touching me and looking at me like that I could remember what my brilliant back up plan was…' she thought as he smirked down at her. He knew she was trapped; she was just now realizing how tangled she had become. Jane growled in frustration making a low rumble of laughter come from his damn handsome face. He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"One debt for another," she whispered darkly.

"Who are you here for if not yourself?" said Talin with a touch of a frown. A shard of hope came in sight.

"Would you like to play a game of Answers for Answers my lord?" she asked sweetly.

"Hardly, but who has finally bested me in your regard and gained a favor? I may wish to see at what price they would be willing to part with it," he said smirking down at her. A shock of icy fear streaked through her. Harry could easily trade her freedom for what he needed. All he need do was speak up.

"The murderer of my father's murderer. Why are Summers allies all over this land and water?" she said daring him not to answer for what he had started.

"Clever, they are here to fight the Winter court as we always have. You know that better than most."

"Not all of them are fae, answer the question," she said trying not to look too concerned over the answer.

"Jealous of the children of the blood are we?" he asked playfully.

"Possibly, why them when you have others at your disposal?" she asked changing tactics.

"My, my aren't we rooting for free information. You know the price dear one, anything you want for what I was promised," he told her grinning at her frustration. He was just playing with her, if she wanted to get anywhere she had to make a deal before he lost interest in her, or she lost interest in her quest. The latter was more likely as he bent to nibble her ear. Damn him to hell and back she thought fuzzily.

"I need information on the Summer Court," she said biting her lip.

"For?"

"What does it matter to you, so long as you get what you want?" she asked back. Her eyes crinkled; once again, it was a game of questions for questions just like Harry said.

"Very little, but I ask all the same." At that she pulled away looking him in the eye, she was already acquainted with his soul.

"A little lad has been cursed by fae touch and a kelpie has been let off its leash. I will find and kill it and its owner if it will stop them in their hunt," she said straightening. 'Please let him have nothing to do with this…' she thought.

"I see, so naturally you come to me for a bargain. How do you know it hasn't gone rogue?" he asked offhandedly. She had him, they shared in their curiosity and now she got him wondering.

"No more sharing unless you agree to help us and that this is never told or hinted at to anyone or anything ever," she told him hoping she had covered all of her bases. She couldn't think of any loopholes to her statement but her analyzing was interrupted.

"Who is 'us'?"

"A wizard and knight, do we have an accord?"

"Say it out loud, what each of us will give and receive in return," he said raising an eyebrow.

"You will aid Wizard Dresden, the knight of Chicago and myself in their investigation as an informant and help us catch the culprit when we do find them," she told him plainly.

"And if I am the culprit?"

"Then you have nothing to gain from this bargain, it would be void if you were responsible," she told him watching his reaction carefully.

"Well said, and your end of our bargain?" he jibbed pulling her back to him, closer than ever. She went seven colors of scarlet. Anger, rage, embarrassment and worry crossed her mind as he waited for her to finish what she had started. As usual, she noticed, finishing something was always the most work.

"In return I bind myself to thee as affore promised, as thy mate," she spat out before she lost her resolve. It's only forever, it's not long at all… said the little voice in her head.

She dared not look up at Talin, he was sure to be grinning at his triumph. As it turned out she didn't have a choice in the matter, his smile nearly lit up the shadowed garden.

"Agreed," he purred in her ear just before he kissed her deeply to seal their pact. When he finally drew back she was reeling and almost giddy as he cradled her face in his hand.

"Till next we meet then my Jane, you know I will come should you call," and with that he disappeared as a new disappointment and sharp horror seeped into her soul. What have I done?

A sharp grunt from beyond the wall caused her to turn in a fighting stance. She had forgotten Harry and Murphy were there. Calming her shaking hands she deliberately walked past the well, brushing it off and crossed the bridge to find a wild tangle of rose vines attempting to subdue dark shapes. With the light of the nearby lamp she could make out Murphy hacking away at the vines on her legs, her bracers keeping the thorns at bay for the time being. Another grunt erupted from Harry who was much worse off, struggling for breath he cursed and growled "Fuego!" incinerating the vines on his arm and throat.

After all of the tension she still held on to from her encounter with Talin she couldn't help herself; she started to giggle as the vines slowly lost their vigor.

"Hey Murphy, you wouldn't think any less of me if I never got you roses, would you?" he said as he continued to burn away the vines nearest him.

"Not at all," came the reply as Murphy freed herself with a flick of her pocketknife.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes…" gasped Jane trying to get herself under control. It really wasn't that funny, but they looked so silly fighting the now limp thorn vines.

"Look Murph, she missed us!" said Harry standing up.

"What did you find out?" asked Murphy stepping over the burnt plants.

"Summer is making a move on Winter, likely with the Red Courts help. A lord and a his Queen are letting kelpies and their masters free around Chicago but, what I don't understand is why. The last thing they would want is for Winter to be aware that they are mobilizing in the area nearest to the link to their part of NeverNever."

Harry looked skeptical.

"And you got a fae lord to own up to that?"

"Not in so many words, he didn't seem to be aware of anything out of the ordinary. He'll most likely poke around the NeverNever to see what has been happening, but I can call on him if I have need," she told him straight faced.

"And how do you know it's not Talin that's pulling the strings?" asked Murphy.

"The girl ranted about a lady and lord in brown, aside from consorting with a Queen he would never wear autumn colors, that's not his style," said Jane confidently recalling the attire of the fae lackey that she had seen at Macs.

"And we are believing you because the guy has good fashion sense?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were the expert on the fae here, do tell what your theory is then," she said smartly.

"Harry she's just-" started Murphy, but Harry wasn't listening.

"What did you promise him? What did you trade?" Jane looked at the little cuts on his face and throat.

"You better not leave any blood or you'll regret it later," she answered instead.

"Speaking of regret, you're not having second thoughts on helping us are you?" asked Murphy as Harry's evident fury burned the splashes of his blood out of existence. 'The night staff will have a hell of a time explaining all of the scorch marks' she thought.

"It doesn't matter now, the deal is made and my promises will be kept," Jane told them solemnly.

Harry lost a bit of his edge at her comment. He was still a sucker for a damsel, deranged as she may be but chivalry aside, if she got them all killed it would be nice for a heads up.

"Jane. No more fae speeches. I won't ask again." Jane looked at his body language, it told her enough to stop the lie on her tongue. It was the same dark look he had worn when his brother had gotten involved.

"Don't worry, it's nothing of yours."

"But still valuable enough to get a fae's attention with few tricks or riddles. What was it?"

"The only thing I have left to give, me."

----------------------------------

The hike back had been a quiet one as they all piled in to Harry's beetle. Jane sat in the back and looked out the windows silently as the lights flashed past. Murphy kept glancing back to be sure that she was still there and Harry had been speeding gripping the steering wheel in frustration.

"How did you kill the Queen of Summer?" came a soft voice from the back seat. Harry took his foot off the accelerator as he rounded the corner.

"With help," he told her slowing down when her house came into sight. A soft huff came from behind him.

"I owe you nothing now, but thank you for the ride," she said straightening getting ready for Murphy to pull the seat forward to let her out. The hardened cop didn't move, her gaze was fixed on the front door that hung slightly ajar.

"Harry."

"I see it, keep your eyes open, I'll take the door," he said shifting down to park. His engine cutout and the stillness crept into the car.

"Murphy, move. I have to see if the old women-"

"Quiet, we spread out and make sure its safe first," said Murphy pulling herself out of the car and her gun off its strap in a practiced motion. A buzzing sound from the back shoved the seat completely forward as Jane stalked out of the car and on to the curb.

"Careful, you're no good to us dead," said Harry whipping our his blasting rod.

"Claíomh," she whispered pulling out an earring. The swords weight in her hand centered her and cooled her frustration.

Nimbly she leapt up the stairs behind Harry and checked the doors wards. The old women had opened the door or the frame and most of the deck would not still be intact. Granny had invited them in.

"Don't let the strangers into the house Snow White, all you'll get is the poisoned apple," she told the door sadly. Murphy pulled her back and lightly pushed the door open and scanned the room with well trained precision.

"Stick close," whispered the cop taking the lead.

Jane waited while she checked the front rooms, the cat was gone or in hiding, neither of which settled her nerves. The Iron Kitchen was next at the far end of the house, then they would have to check upstairs. Heartbeat racing she signaled to Murphy and back to Harry, they came up behind her as she stopped just outside of the doorway. The cast iron wood stove was still on and the faint fire light glistened off of the copper pots, hanging from their rack.

A sardonic look came across Janes composure, a red apple with fang marks was neatly displayed on the counter. Jane took the apple in her fist with a wild look in her eyes.

"Those undead bitches are going back in the ground," she growled breaking away from them and rounding the corner of the island and cupboards. The floor had cinnamon of all things on it, in a perfect circle. A slash broke through the ring ending at an overturned chair and a white haired body. The night froze her solid.

Murphy rushed over still looking around the room and checked for a pulse. A faint breath escaped from wizened lips causing her to start then gently turn her on her side. Jane came forward relief washing over her, but Harry's arm barred her. Pulling out a pentacle amulet he sent a bit of his will flowing through it to wash over the destroyed kitchen.

"That's a lot of blood," he said meaningfully. She looked at him as though he had finally gone crazy.** A spell traced in blood and cinnamon was illuminated by Harry's shining pentacle. Jane felt her stomach drop away to nothing, this was old magic. It bound a persons spirit to their form effectively keeping them alive, but also well aware of all of the pain their body suffered. She bristled at the apple once again. The Snow White hussy had brought the apple to Granny, but old world fae magic was binding her in torment. **

**Suddenly the front door creaked as it swung, jammed, then groaned as it was forced against the wood to close. Her wards were back in place.**

"**Close your eyes," cried Harry tackling Murphy as the ceiling dropped down on her along with a Red Court Vampire. He spun above her and shut his eyes as his will went surging into his mothers pentacle. With the intensity of a small sun the vampire was temporarily blinded. Jane grabbed a piece of wood and charged the vampire Sasha only to be flung into the carefully hung pots and pans as the vamp backhanded her. **

"**What are thinking little girl? Going to stake me to death?" laughed Sasha spitting saliva in her general direction with unfocused eyes. **

"**Fuego!" cried Harry blasting her aside and scorching her shoulder reveling her true shapes' tattered fur and flesh. "Honestly, Jane just because Buffy can do it doesn't mean you should," he told her unleashing another blast from his rod. Fae weren't his cup of tea, but he was a pro at dealing with the Red Court. Shakily Sasha pulled herself up glaring. The wounded vamp's skin was smoldering trying to reform as it was burned over and over as she screamed. Murphy's shot at the girl as a much truer version of Buffy as they backed her into a tiled corner. Jane groaned. **

"**You didn't hire me for my vamp staking qualities," she retorted grabbing her sword out of the mess around her.**

"**Master!" Sasha squealed falling to the floor.**

"**Oh shi-" Jane cried as arms pulled her, pans and all off the counter top and twisted at her coats collar. A punch to the neck left her dazed for a moment until she realized that instead of a fist the vampires jaws had connected with her chain mail's links. The girls master pulled back hissing, and spitting more than a few of the metal links. **

**Harry and Murphy momentarily distracted by Jane's cry found that the little vamp still had some fight left in her as she sprang up laughing. Jane choked trying to summon Fred but her windpipe closed as the master thrust her against the wall taking his time while over his shoulder she saw Harry take a dive for his blasting rod that had been knocked away at some point. With precious little air she focused on her pebble trying to bind him in place. **

"**Looks like we have a spare Sasha. Would you like her my dear or should I take her for myself?" **

**Her spell wavered as the air thickened around him pressing him into place. His grip lessened in surprise and she gasped in the dusty air not caring about anything else for the moment. **

"**Whichever you would prefer master, but I want the big one. He got away from me last time," called Sasha and Jane heard a grunt and a thud not far away. Her vision was swaying, she couldn't hold the spell, she was spent from the fight with the kelpie, so she mumbled a name as black edges came in to her sight. **

**A white glove shot between them tapping the vampire on the nose just as her spell shattered. She knew it was important that she stay on her feet and away from the white glove and its hand but as she slid slowly down the wall she tried to remember why…**

"**You my Jane, live a most exciting existence," said an alluring voice. **

**A curse came from Murphy as the vampire girl shrieked again pouncing on someone. Laughter bubbled from somewhere behind the counter when Murphy's empty cartridge hit the floor.**

"**You should see me on a bad day," she told the floor as it came back into her sight. A mass of blood and fur lay within arms reach. A rewarding laugh almost brought a smile to her lips as she fought to stand up. A hand reached out to her but she shrank away from it, instead an arm scooped her up and set her on the island.**

"**Murphy?" she called wiping saliva off of her neck. "You two still alive?" she asked as her eyes began to droop. The vampires drug like saliva was numbing her from the bruises and most likely a mild concussion that she earned from the master vamp. She swayed and was held upright by arms that pulled her close. The smell of the deep woods and fresh air washed over her and she dreamily leaned into the comfort she found there.**

"**Fine, just fine," called Murphy picking her way through the rubble. **

"**Harry?"**

"**I'm just dandy down here, I think I'll even take a nap I'm so comfortable." Harry staggered to his feet and cursed when he saw his newly made blasting rod was broken into several pieces. **

"**It looks like the other one got away, Jane, are you alright?" asked Murphy peering at her. Jane grinned wolfishly, her arms were numb now and trying to focus was making her dizzy. **

"**I'm peachy," she said drunkenly.**

"**Good, cuz you look like hell," said Harry watching Talin carefully. He wasn't a light weight when it came to sheer power but there wasn't a whole lot he could do if the guy was so inclined to start smiting again.**

"**I think I should got to bed now, no more for me…" muttered Jane sighing and closing her eyes snuggling up against someone. Talin raised his eyebrow at them. A frown made its way through her features "What is she going to say about the mess we made, the old women's going to-" she jerked sharply the dead woman's face flashing behind her eyes. Talin followed her as she drunkenly tripped her way across the kitchen to where Granny Rose lay. Fae eyes watched as she took a breath and began to erase the blood spell that bound the old woman's spirit. **

"**She will die if you continue," he said in her ear. He stared openly at the rise and fall of the old woman's breathing. Perhaps it wasn't just the kelpies who were fascinated by death thought Jane bleakly. He was waiting for her to ask something of him.**

"**If her soul has the strength to stay then she may live, but it is not up to us to keep her here forever in this state of dying," she told him. In the loud silence that followed Murphy stepped out to call for an ambulance. **

"**I am sorry for your loss," said Talin putting a hand on her shoulder. **

"**She's not dead yet. I'm not going to stop her from dying, but I'm not going to make it easy for her either," she told him fiercely. "Stand back or get out, all of you," she said over her shoulder as she crouched down. **

"**Still going at things alone? Let me help if I can," he said coming forward. "You cane barely stand as is."**

**No sooner where the words out of his mouth when Harry felt the ground beneath him move and even saw the change take place as Jane made herself a conduit for the lay line's power. His hair stood on end as the room itself became charged with raw and unfocused magic. He would have liked to say that he would have never attempted such a reckless thing, but hanging around Jane, the walking lie detector made him admit to himself that he would have done the same. Jane turned towards him, eyes aglow with pure magic.**

"**LEAVE," commanded a voice coming from Jane's body. Talin lifted his chin remaining while Harry caught the returning Murphy and got the hell out of Dodge. Just as they made it off the porch a clap of thunder came and faded. They stood there for a moment and watched as time itself changed, chipped paint replaced by new, warped stairs were once more level and the windows were no longer rippled.**

**Inside the Iron Kitchen Jane knelt by a younger looking Granny Rose whose color was returning. Talin remained still watching as Jane shuddered and let the spell fall around them bending the house to a time when it was once whole. Shaking Jane felt the pull of the layline still but didn't have the strength to pull back as it continued to course through her. **

"**It's time to let go now dearie." Jane felt a tug on the power and let it slide away from her. Struggling to her feet she watched wrinkled hands tidy snow white hair as the old woman sat up on the clean floor. The image of the young elderly dancer flashed in her mind, Granny Rose was no good to them, she had no youth left to give… there was also the spell to bind a spirit. That warranted some investigation, now if only the room would stop spinning she could ask Talin about-**

**Harry was half in the kitchen when he saw Jane collapse, he was halfway to catching her when he felt the pull as a door to NeverNever began to form. The old women was standing with a caste iron pan and shaking it at Talin. **

"**You leave the girl, you here me? It's her turn to do the dishes," she said shaking the pan at him. Talins eyes watched the pan as though it were a gun. **

"**Mam, he's actually here to help," said Harry as the fae backed away from her. It must have been hard to maintain the door with all of the iron around because once she lowered the terrifying frying pan the door snapped shut on its own. **

"**That's very nice but I'm in no mood for more guests, kindly clear out of my house the lot of you," she said grouchily and to his surprise that's exactly what happened. Somehow the old women made the fae lord hand the unconscious Jane over to Harry and vanish like a gust of wind. He wished he had gotten off that easy when she had him carry Jane up to her room. He could just feel a maternal lecture coming on as he all but pulled the confused Murphy behind him. **

"**What just happened? Five minutes ago that place was trashed, now I have to explain to 911 why I made a prank phone call."**

"**Honestly? I feel like Alice in Wonderland in there, nothing makes a whole lot of sense but we keep on following Jane, the psychotic white rabbit," said Harry coming back to his parked Beetle. **

"**In a warped way she does seem to know what she's doing…" said Murphy hopping in the passenger seat. Making his way through the late night traffic he pulled within the general vicinity of Murphy's car. **

"**It's like she stepped out of a-" he paused. "That's it! Murphy, I'll meet you back at Jane's tomorrow at noon. Check on the cursed kid and let me know how its going, I think I just figured something out," he continued excitedly. **

"**Anything I can do until then?" she asked a wrinkle forming on her brow. **

"**Surf the net for fairytales, catch up on your reading get in touch with your inner child and I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to check with Bob and my library but I think I'm on to something ," he said pulling up to her car and urging her out. This would be yet another long night, but if he was right he might have solved more than one of the riddles that had come his way.**

**-------------------------**

**Shadow- Thanks for reading and till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! This is Shadow and welcome back to my Dresden world. A special thank you to Zephyr of Shadows for the review! Pepper the dragon was pleased. It was just the pick me up I needed!

As for the Dresden comics… I finally got down to the local bookstore. All I have to say is, read at your own risk! The plot's the same, but the way I pictured the characters (also how Butcher described them) and how they are portrayed are different enough that I had to remind myself that they were the same people from the series. While I don't give these a thumbs down, I guess I just wish the artist had gone a different rout when drawing them. If only the characters where mine to mess with…

*lawyers rustling*

Shadow-Yeah, yeah, I know. Hands off and all that. Roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Everybody else belongs to Jim Butcher, except Tinkerbelle, she's Disney's. Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane woke up to a door slamming. She was back in the attic bedroom with no wizards or fae in sight.

"Merow."

Jane looked down off the side of her bed to see a little face pawing at her blanket. Plunking down face to fur face with the cat, she huffed at him. He wrinkled his nose at her as though she had bad manners and padded off to her door pawing at it until it opened wider.

"This is the weirdest wake up call I've had this week cat. Granny sent you to get me?"

The feline swished its tail not looking at her, as though that did not dignify a response.

"Fine, I'm up. Now get out while I change," grumbled Jane getting up before she convinced herself otherwise.

Downstairs she heard pots clanging and logs being stacked. Two shirts and a pair of socks later she made her way downstairs to see Harry sitting on one of the doily covered chairs. Picking up the quilt, she moved it to the floor and sat in the rocking chair across from him. He winced when another pot collided with its neighbor.

"I think she's upset, but I don't know why," said Harry looking at the kitchen door.

"She hates that she owes me, she'll come around. Err, what happened after I decided to take that nap?" she asked touching her head tenderly.

"Nothing eventful," he said pulling out a frayed and tattered book. "It just got me thinking about bedtime stories."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kelpies are an Irish monster and show up a lot in their faerie tales, so I figured I'd check on what else there was in the story books on other beasties and baddies," he said flipping open to a page. Jane looked over the writing, it was written in Gaelic, most people couldn't read it nowadays. A knock at the door pulled her away giving her time to think, if only she didn't have an ungodly headache… She let in Murphy who had a folder of printouts in hand. Eying them both, she sat down again.

"And your point?" she said picking up where they had left off.

"It mentions some pretty interesting stuff is all, you should try reading them sometime," said Harry taking some of the papers Murphy was handing him. The cat brushed up against her leg making her jump.

"I'm not following."

"You know that fae lord you met? Lord Talin?" said Murphy.

"What about him?" asked Jane sitting a little straighter.

Murphy paused and showed her the printouts laying them on the table with pictures of the boy and the crazed girl. The page was a scan from an old book of faerie tales. Jane raised an eyebrow and pushed it away.

"Sorry, I'm not as fond of faerie tales as I was as a child, now I live them," she told the cop straight faced.

"Come on Jane, you'll like this one, you're in it," said Harry popping open a Coke he had brought with him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked taking another look at the pages. She had missed something and from the way they were acting, they didn't trust her answer. Her head throbbed like a heartbeat.

"I know, it's hard to believe right? An investigator who actually investigates. Jane and Talin, or should I say Janet and Tam-"

Two syllables later Jane was straddling him on the ground with a druid dagger to his throat.

"Do you want to bring him down on us? What kind of practitioner are you?! I may call him, but for you he will ask a price for his trouble," she whispered sharply at him shaking.

"Touched a nerve did we?" he jibbed choosing to ignore the threat of her dagger. Too bad she jabbed right back, probably taking off some of his scruff in the process. What was it with this girl and pointy objects?

"Keep in mind my help only extends until we solve this case, where did you hear those names?" she demanded. He tried to play her off again and pull himself up but she pinned his arms with her knees and all but growled at him.

"Online at a Brothers Grimm website," supplied Murphy from down her barrel. Jane looked up.

"Dear God I hate the Internet. Good thing it's not too reliable. Never gets the facts straight," she said rolling off Harry without a trace of the vehemence she had displayed moments before not even acknowledging the gun.

"Never?" asked Murphy glaring. She was tracking the unpredictable girls movements already calculating the odds in a fight.

"Not everything, it's a little far fetched from what actually happened anyway," she said brushing herself off. She looked down at Harry meaningfully.

"Hey Murph, the fall to the flood has damaged my memory, probably permanently. I have no idea what we were talking about just now," he said sitting up. Jane smiled and nodded. "I had a crazy dream where I had a brother and Jane was in a faerie tale."

"That's quite a bump, to my knowledge you're an only child," said Jane twirling her dagger examining its shining sigils.

"Let's keep it that way Miss Bipolar, give us a little warning next time you feel like committing murder. It kinda makes it hard to remember you're on our side. You got any ideas on why they attacked Granny?" Jane's knife halted mid spin.

"The soul of a drowned women, how it brings a ringing to my ears," she said solemnly looking to the kitchen door. Harry groaned putting his head in his hands.

"What? What does that mean?" asked Murphy turning her attention to Harry for a moment.

"Please tell me it's not a banshee…" he said looking up at her. In his research he had looked through a few stories with banshees in them and none of them had ended well.

"Fine, it's not a banshee… yet.," Jane said putting away her knife. The pots had stopped clanging in the kitchen and the cat was trying to get her to pet him again.

"So how do we kill it?" asked Murphy putting the safety back on her gun. She kept it on hand however to show just how much she trusted Jane's mood swings.

"Well aren't we ridiculously optimistic?" said Jane crossing her arms at the cop. Murphy kept the gun in her hand.

"The real question is how you survive one," supplied Harry standing up and righting the doily that had fallen off his chair. He knew better than to get in between Murphy and her target, he even had the entry wound to prove it.

"Maybe I should be asking what a banshee is then," said Murphy looking over at Jane who was still frowning over her firearm.

"First they find a willful and stubborn woman; they're the most tenacious. Take her away and destroy her hope until only revenge remains, then drown away the rest until she forgets her own name but not her anger," she said looking Murphy over intently. The insinuation was not lost on the cop.

Murphy's eyes were steel as she continued to watch Jane as she slowly held up the before and after photos of the drowned women.

"And how do you know about that?"

"That's how it was done in the olden days," replied Jane giving in and picking up the cat.

"And were you around then to see it or just guessing?" insisted Murphy. Jane ignored her gaze and started petting the purring fur ball.

"History will show you that they stopped dunking and drowning witches and switched to fire. They did that for a reason officer," she said looking up. Murphy's stance changed immediately, she had gone from questioning to interrogation mode without realizing it. The quirky women's secrets were off limits, but more and more they seemed to pertain to their predicament.

"Why the dancer and the girl? There's no reason to believe that they were practitioners," Harry chimed in.

"The more anger over their losses, the more powerful the banshee they create. There's not much anger in a powerful witch with arthritis," Jane shrugged. It made sense, but it also meant that this new banshee was an experimental weapon. She turned and called over her shoulder "They don't have much to lose in their old age!" She was answered by fire crackling and the sound of silverware being violently shifted around in the drawers in an attempt to cover the eaves dropping. She smiled to herself then looked back at Murphy who huffed and finally holstered her weapon.

"But if you could combine the power of a witch, the loss of beauty and vigor of youth together you would have a hell of a pissed off spirit…" she continued.

"Hell hath no fury," muttered Harry.

"Exactly. We need to get this thing before it can be unleashed." Jane turned to a resigned Murphy.

"Paul said your moped should be up and running in a few days. He hasn't had a chance to look at it yet."

"Fair enough, he might be a bit longer if this banshee experiment of theirs works. They tend to go after males, especially those that have failed them…" Jane said pausing. The cat batted at her hand to make her continue but she sat up straight as an arrow almost knocking him off her lap.

"The lad! He's perfect. He was bait for his aunt before, he'll be our bait now!" she said triumphantly standing. The cat dropped to the floor growling his displeasure and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hold on there Tex, we can't just kidnap a kid and use him as live bait for his aunts spirit," said Harry standing as well.

"The last thing she saw was his face, she'll want revenge on him for that alone. He's the only lead we have," insisted Jane.

"And what about the girl you traumatized? Are you expecting us to just pull her back in to this too?" demanded Murphy. Jane winced but didn't falter.

"It'll be the boy, they share blood. The girl was just a friend, we don't even know if she was present when the girl died," she said with more confidence then she felt. If the frightened girl had been a boy instead, she wasn't sure her decision would be the same.

"How is the kid doing?" asked Harry.

"He's still in isolation in our clinic," supplied Murphy. She turned to Jane "His hands are wrapped in plastic so he's not a danger to himself."

"I bet that was hard to explain," said Harry.

"Not really, with all the media hype we labeled it a new disease in the same family as necrotizing fasciitis."

"Flesh eating disease? An interesting touch," commented Jane looking back at the boy's photo.

"Ok, I think I need to make a list because our problems just keep multiplying," said Harry rubbing his eyes. Sleep deprivation wasn't a new trick for him but focusing on the big problem was prickling his skull like a roofer with a nail gun.

"I have to warn the practitioners in the area, fill in Morgan before he tries to pin this on me and not get squashed by a pissed off fae, no problem," he groaned as Jane grinned at him. "You have a plan don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright cowgirl, I vote this time we talk about our strategy instead of the old shoot first and ask questions later approach. I'm still bruising from last time."

"Does this mean I can't pretend to be the boys faerie godmother?"

------------------

Two cans of glitter and glamour spell later…

"Are you sure you're not an eight year old stuck in a grown ups body?" asked Murphy as she shut the car door.

"Not really. If you were eight would you still believe in faeries?"

"I believed in the boogie man. Now stand up strait or your wings will look crooked," said Murphy tugging on the bits of wire and gauze. Jane stuck out her tongue and shifted her glamour to make them flutter at the cop. Murphy waved away the glitter dust as Harry pulled in next to them at the station.

"It's not Halloween yet Tinker Bell," he called coming over. The wand and glittering charms were the only real thing about her costume but to a little boy it would be convincing enough.

"So, what is the story?" asked Jane fixing her slipper so she wouldn't trip over the ribbons.

"You are a pediatrician who specializes in child trauma therapy," supplied Murphy as they headed up the station's steps.

"It's scary how normal you are making this seem," said Harry holding the door open for them. Jane's wings smacked the doors frame making the officer at the front desk look up. He stifled a laugh when Murphy caught his eye as they marched past him and on down the hall to the clinic. On the way down the tiny clinics hallway past only a few rooms a soft humming came from one of the rooms. Looking over at Harry she nodded once and crafted a veil as Murphy opened the room's door. Inside a little boy, small even for his age, struggled with his plastic covered hands as he tried to take a drink from a little blue cup.

"Todd, it's Officer Murphy. I brought someone to see you." The little boy gave up on the cup and turned with a frown until he saw Harry. Screeching out his chair the Todd stood and stared up at Harry stiffly. Harry crouched down until he was eyelevel with the little guy.

"Hi Todd, I heard you were sick," he said as he tried to look as small and unimposing as possible. Sometimes being ridiculously tall has its disadvantages, like finding cloths that would fit.

"I'm not sick. I got cursed. Only a kiss can break a curse, but I don't wan to kiss a girl," he told Harry backing up and showing Harry his plastic coated hands, the sleeves were cracked and frayed at the wrists. Harry smiled at him.

"Or you could just ask as wizard to life the curse. You know who Merlin was Todd?" Todd nodded.

"He helped with the round table and the knights!"

"Right you are. I just so happen to be a wizard, and I can help you out of that curse." Todd gave him a disbelieving look.

"Like Harry Potter? I'm just a kid mister, but I'm not stupid." Jane giggled making the boy spin around looking for her. Harry gave a pained look and rubbed his temple.

"Good, then you know nothing comes free right?" The boy put his hands behind his back and nodded. Now for the hard part thought Harry huffing in the general direction of Jane's laughter.

"Then I'll make you a deal kid. I **am** a wizard and I can help you out if you help me."

"What for?" Todd demanded.

"I need you to tell me and Officer Murphy what happened to you and your aunt. The real story, I'll know if you try to make it up kid."

"And what do I get?"

"I'll get you somebody that can help you out."

"If it's another shrink…" Todd started, his lip trembling.

"Nope, but she might need one… You ever hear how Cinderella made it to the ball?" he said ignoring the snort from the air by the table.

"That story's for _girls. _Besides she had a faerie godmother!"

"And so do you, but she needs you to call her first," said Harry watching the little boys eyes light up, even as he was denying it. Todd crossed his arms as best he could and frowned up at Harry tilting his head back until he almost fell over.

"I don't believe you. Faeries are mean liars, they take things-," he said sniffling. He stopped himself before he touched his face and rubbed his eyes on his shoulder instead.

"I'll let you be the judge. Wish for your faerie godmother and see."

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned against the table, knocking over the cup of juice and spilling it all over the table and chair. Jumping away from the spill, she teetered nearly falling on the boy. She felt a firm shove on her back just as the boy whispered his wish. Crash landing at the feet of a traumatized boy was not how she had pictured her entrance but her veil fell away and she stood trying to maintain what was left of her dignity.

"You called?" she asked concentrating to make her wings flutter convincingly. The boy's eyes were as big as saucers.

"You brought a faerie here?!" he said backing up still looking at her.

"You bet I did," he said. He didn't mention that it was by car however. Jane turned to him and poked him in the chest.

"You tell anyone about this and I will personally curse your eyebrows off. Got it?" she said poking him again. He nodded grinning to himself. Turning back to Todd who seemed to have calmed down a bit she fluttered over to him taking care to avoid the juice.

"Todd, I am your faerie godmother," she said curtsying in her tinker bell costume. "I will grant you one wish as my godchild. What do you wish of me?"

"Can you bring back my auntie?" he said softly. Jane pressed her lips together and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry love; I have no power over life and death."

"Then can you fix me?" he asked holding up his hands for her to see.

"What happened to your hands lad? Have a run in with an Unseelie fae did we?" she asked taking one of his packaged hands.

"What's-"

"They're the not so nice faeries love. Mind if I take a look?" she said unwrapping his hands. He held very still and watched her carefully. His hands looked a little moist but no worse for wear. She pulled out a small painted bottle from a less than Disney location down her front that had been for eye drops in another life and started humming softly. Motioning for Todd to hold out his hands she sang softly to herself "Tis I'll be here, in sunlight or in shadow…" as she dripped her potion on to his hands continuing her humming as the iridescent potion turned black and thick as Todd rubbed it on his hands.

"Uisce," she whispered under her breath. As she continued to hum the black tar that had gathered on his hands grudgingly pulled away and toward the bottle she held next to his hands. "But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying…" she sang softly closing as the last of it pulled itself into her bottle. "If I am dead, and dead I well may be, ye'll come and find the place where I am lying, and kneel and say an Ave there for me." Fastening the lid she put it away as the lad flexed his fingers, still leery of using them.

"Can I-"

"Not yet, to break a spell you need a kiss if I'm not mistaken," she said impishly. Todd turned to Harry who shrugged at him trying to smother a grin.

"But-" he tried to say.

"Right here love," she said touching her cheek. "Then you're curse will be lifted and our pact complete."

Todd folded his arms not noticing that his sleeves did not disintegrate beneath them and leaned in to give Jane a quick peck on the cheek before turning red and backing up. Jane laughed to herself and took his hand causing him to flinch almost out of her grasp.

"It was a pleasure to meet you godson. Keep away from the fair folk though, it's hard to tell the good from the bad at times," she told him curtsying to him again. "And stay away from hobs love, they're a mischievous lot. Till again we meet godson." With that she flapped her wings letting loose more glitter and pulled a veil over herself winking out of sight.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," said Harry as they walked out of the police station.

"All you need is faith and trust… and a little pixy dust," said Jane absently as she kept trying to dust some off her jacket. The stuff just would not go quietly.

"Thank you Miss Fae, we'll let Peter Pan know," said Harry looking over some of his notes.

"What did you learn from the boy Mr. Wizard?" Jane asked giving up on the glitter.

"He said that he got the kelpie from a guy that is most likely our hob, but that he was following his lady's orders. It sounds like a Summer big timer."

"The question is which queen would try something like this?" muttered Jane. "Aurora's dead… and this doesn't feel like something Titania would go for… it's too… childish. No that's not it, inexperienced is more like it…"

Harry looked over at her as she reasoned aloud. He didn't like were it was going.

"Who is the new queen of summer Harry?" she said turning to him just as he went to unlock his Beetle. 'Damn her perception, Thomas was right with the walking lie detector bit…' he thought jerking a little harder than necessary on the door.

"It's not her. Trust me," he said watching her get ready to assault him with questions. His apprehension was misdirected though.

"Why not?" asked Murphy unexpectedly.

"Because Lily wouldn't do this," he told her remembering the young Summer Queen when she was just a skinny little half fae. Jane's gaze darted over to Murphy who seemed to take this in stride.

"You knew her before she was Queen of Summer," she said leaving him to answer.

"Yes, she's been used as a pawn by queens; she wouldn't try something like this."

"Harry, you were right. You don't know anything about the fae. When they take that final step into immortality, they change," she said fisting her hands.

"She hasn't proven me wrong yet."

"We'll see. What would you be willing to do if it wasn't just you on the line?" Jane spat at him. She turned away in a rage half hoping he would fight her, that he'd prove her wrong and that not all fae were the same.

"She wouldn't do it willingly," he told her trying to ignore the sudden appearance of doubt in his mind.

"Then let's find out what would make her change her mind," she said anger fading into scrutiny as she tried to judge what the truth could be. Her scrutiny was interrupted when Fred burst out of the shadows caked in frozen blood and petals.

* * *

Shadow- I actually had to go back and look up the names for the new Summer Queen and Knight. I completely blanked. Looks like I need to re-read the series. It'll pass the time until April rolls around. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! Because of all the holidays coming and going writing has taken a backseat for awhile. Good news is that we have only a couple months till the next Dresden book hits the shelf!

*throat clearing, clicking pens and general lawyer sounds*

Shadow-Yeah, yeah, I know. Hands off and all that. Roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Everybody else belongs to Jim Butcher, except Tinkerbelle, she's Disney's. Occasional references to other works of literature, mostly the Brothers Grim and Alice and Wonderland… Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

* * *

Harry checked around the deserted parking lot before pulling out his staff from the car. Fred had collapsed by his Beetle, the metal beast obscured most of him, the car's shadow was almost unbroken as the cat's form shuddered dispelling more petals. A puddle of watery blood seeped under the car. If it weren't for the smug set to his feline jaw Harry would have been more concerned for the big guy.

"Fred, what happened? Who did this to you?" said Jane kneeling next to the shadowy cat looking more and more like an other worldly creature with her Disney attire.

"I carry a message for you milady," he growled shifting.

"Lie still. Who did this?" she demanded even though she knew very well who had sent him.

"The Queen of Summer had no knowledge of kelpies in Chicago. Titania is not the queen behind this, she searches for a lost knight," Fred hissed quietly. He tried to lick his wounds but flinched before he even made contact. Jane's eyes grew misty for a moment but she focused on the news he was bringing her. A missing Knight was enough to distract Titania but what was it distracting her from and who was doing the distracting? Talin had sent Fred for a reason, he was a solitary fae and was beyond the Queen's power to command but that didn't mean she couldn't force his submission with a little torture. Jane took stock of Fred's wounds as she puzzled, it distracted her brain from wanting to do something violently reckless. As she looked over the lacerations and jagged tufts of fur she tried to remember why it wouldn't be prudent to launch an assault on all of Summer. Taking a breath she looked away from the cuts and concentrated on removing the petals; she needed to be calm for Fred but one thing kept echoing in her head. Where the hell was Talin?

"Why did he not come himself?" she asked brushing away petals as gently as possible.

"My lady knows the Queens of Summer better than most. He was detained," he said with some finality. Jane flinched.

"The frost," she said diverting her attention by brushing off melting ice. She quickly drew her hand back as the cold burned her fingers into numbness. "Winter is on to us?"

"I left non alive to wonder" he told her finally taking note of the frozen Murphy and attentive Dresden.

"Jane, is that some sort of were-cat?" asked Murphy still adjusting to the feline that was competing with the Beetle in size.

"I am fae. Did your mother not teach you that it is impolite to stare?" he said flashing his teeth. Ignoring anything the surprised cop was about to say Jane turned abruptly from the pair smiling slightly. If he was only grumpy after his brush with Summer and Winter, he would be alright.

"This is Fred," she said giving a quick introduction to Murphy. She started to brush off petals as best she could without injuring the fae more but at the sight of fresh ichor running down his side she straightened her spine and grew cold. "We need to talk to the new queen Harry, to hell with what you think you know about the fae," she told him standing. Fred's pinkish blood slid off her fingers and landed with a sickening splash in the puddle forming on the cement. She was almost humming with pent up energy and itching for a fight.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're extremely excitable? For all your talk and tantrums, you're pretty eager to get back with Summer Miss Fae. You're already under contract with them as is," he shot back. Speaking of being extremely excitable, he could feel himself respond to her agitation, his burnt hand twitched toward his pocket. He took a breath and let it out in a sigh, she was lucky his blasting rod was a collection of splinters.

"Don't you be worrying about me Harry. I'll find a way to wriggle out again, but I'm not as trusting of court fae as you seem to be," she said patting Fred's fur as his breathing regained a semblance of a rhythm. The fae was breathing past the pain, getting it under control and as she watched his claws flex she wondered if using iron on the fae responsible was overkill.

"And if you don't?"

"I've got time Harry, trust me. I'll figure it out. Contact the new queen and arrange a meeting," she told him pulling out the vial of black curse potion she had extracted from the boys hands. Harry eyed the vial and could had sworn it was trying to pry off the stopper holding it inside. "I'll accompany you to the meeting. Do me this favor and we'll follow one of your plans, fair enough?" she added flicking her wrist tossing it into the air. Harry didn't like the calculating look in her eye, not one bit.

"We aren't going there to fight Tinker Belle, we're going to talk. If anything does happen we stick to the plan and get the hell out of there in one piece. Also, I get to hold this," he said catching the vial before she caught it again. She narrowed her eyes at him but nodded once turning back to Fred humming softly as she did.

* * *

By the time Harry had set up a meeting back at Mac's, taken Mouse for a walk and was halfway through a meat lover's sub he realized that he hadn't seen Thomas around since he had started the case. Deciding to mull that over at a later date he pulled on his heavy leather duster and sub in hand descended down the trap door into his basement. He muttered a spell and candles came to life all around the little room. The unfinished walls made it a little drafty but when you were the only wizard listed in the yellow pages, you didn't have many alternatives. The haphazard laboratory that was his basement was an artists rendition of what was left in a tornadoes wake, with shelves filled with old books of magic, folders filled with diagrams and a few trashy romance novels. On the far wall next to said novels was a human skull that looked like it was a prop from a low budget Hamlet play.

"Bob, time to get up. I have something I need you to look at for me," he told the skull shifting some papers and mugs around on the desk. The skull's eyes glowed dimly for a moment flashing brighter then dimmer as though they were blinking away sleep.

"Did you bring me anything?" asked the skull with suddenly bright eyes.

"Yes, it's right in here," Harry said holding up the little vial. Just beneath the glass Harry saw the black goop slosh with purpose toward the stopper. He shook the vial until it settled back on the bottom and pulled the shining skull off the shelf.

"Car trouble Harry? Leak in your oil?" muttered Bob clearly disappointed. "The least you could have done was grab one of those new graphic novels; I hear they come in packs with full on-"

"Bob, focus. I didn't get you anything but I need you to tell me what you know about curses and what this stuff might be."

The skulls glowing pupils danced in its head for a moment in a good approximation of an eye roll.

"All work and no play-"

"Lets Harry keep his head. Now what can you tell me about this stuff. I don't think I want to open the lid."

Bob gave a loud sigh and switched his attention to the offending vial that Harry set carefully on a cleared section of table.

"Harry, where did you get this?" Bob's eyes were intent on the movement behind the clear container. Harry spent the next twenty minutes filling in Bob on the situation while periodically finishing the rest of his sub.

"And now you think Winter might be in on this too?" asked the skull.

"Maybe, but what worries me is if Titania's chasing after a missing knight again then they must have made a move on Fix. That might make Lily do something rash." Harry rubbed his eyes, the dark shadows made him wonder how much darker the rings were under his eyes had gotten.

"Titania's going to micromanage this knight problem, she can't let it get out of hand like it did with Aurora or worse… and Thomas has been out since Jane first stopped by," he continued thinking out loud. "Bob I hate to admit it but Jane's usually pretty close with her odd little conspiracy theories."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think this a container," said Bob looking back at the vial. Harry gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"The potion in the vial, it's meant to contain and suppress a spell for a short period of time. Like a cooler of beer at a party, or a strip club. By the way it's collage night at -"

"Bob, focus. You're saying that this stuff not only holds the spell but it somehow keeps it active until you let it out again?"

"More like holding a ticking time bomb but yeah," replied Bob. Harry looked at the vial again, the liquid had resumed its attempts at escape.

"Do you know if Harry is an English name?"

"Ummm… yes? Why?"

"No reason. That just might be the easiest question I have to answer today," he said grabbing a tattered manuscript and book of Irish faerie tales. Dousing the lights on the way up he dropped the books when Mister collided with his shin sending all the loose pages in the book of spells out over his couch and floor. Scowling at Mister Harry started picking up the pages and recovered the book of tales from across the floor. It had opened to a forward at the beginning of the book listing acknowledgments from the author and under it was a Celtic knot.

"It can't be that simple," he said picking up the book. The three intertwining curves in the knot were older than witchcraft in America; each loop represented something but for the moment he had not idea what that was. Holding up one of his spell book's pages it suddenly clicked.

"It's all connected," he told Mister. All he got in return was a flick of whiskers and a look of disdain. Ignoring the feline contempt he reached for his phone he dialed Murphy drumming his fingers on the table, suddenly energized by his discovery. He got her voicemail instead and growled his irritation at the plastic receiver. When her message was done and after the beep he filled her in on the fae meeting and finished with "It's all connected Murph. See you at Macs at 6, bring the case photos." He hung up the phone and pickup up the little vial that Mister was batting around on the floor.

"Now, what was she going to do with this?" he wondered aloud. Mouse nuzzled him almost throwing him off balance again. Looking down at his beast dog he sighed, grabbed the leash, and decided that having Mouse take him on a walk was as close as he was going to get to a break today.

* * *

A tittering sound came from outside but Harry had just started to doze off, so with stubborn diligence he rolled over and ignored whatever it was. The tittering stopped and just as he had found a comfortable silence a solid thunk, hit his door. Groaning he stared at the clock for a few seconds without much recognition. The next crash sent him over the edge of the couch he had happily passed out on and he swore he heard glass shattering on his stairs. The tittering was back but had gained a semblance of words, it sounded like someone was shouting from far away. Hazily he sat up and lumbered toward the door which shuddered as his wards held back some sort of fury from coming in.

"Harry Dresden, you get your English ass out here before I blow your door down!" came an angry female voice. Harry rubbed his eyes and called back.

"Not by the hairs on my chinney chin chin." There was silence outside, and for a moment he thought it might have actually worked.

"You're late Dresden and it's for a very important date."

Harry against his better judgment let his wards down and was rewarded with a door to his face as Jane kicked it in and almost off its poor hinges.

"That was hardly necessary," he said rubbing his forehead.

"Timing is not usually a problem for me, but I don't want to keep an immortal waiting do you?" she said scanning his rumpled clothing. "I take it you were napping?" He sent her a withering glare but she was already oblivious as she went around looking at his haphazard couch and sweet talking Mouse who wagged his tail at all the sudden attention.

"You almost broke my door," he said deciding that dawdling long enough to at least put on a fresh shirt was probably out of the question.

"Just returning the favor. Are you ready sleeping beauty?" she said noticing Mister for the first time. She held her hand out to be assessed by Mister who sniffed and consented to being petted briefly. While her attention was captured by his cat, he considered throttling her but that would take time and effort that he didn't have. Growling under his breath about damn flippant women and disloyal pets he pulled on his coat and searched for his staff. Mouse huffed in his general direction and brought back his staff from its hiding place behind the couch. And they say animals are dumb.

"Are you done standing there? We have to go!" called Jane tugging at his duster.

"Women, I'm up and I'm moving in that direction. Don't test me," he said feeling around in the corners of the couch. He noticed that she had changed into dark tight fitting jeans and an even darker top. He mentally sighed and decided that he needed to get out more. A quick movement caught his attention.

"Looking for this?" she asked flipping it up into the air again. He made a move to grab it, but she snatched it away and clipped it to the belt around her waist that had enough compartments to make Batman jealous. He eyed the drawstring pouch at her hip.

"This is a meeting, not an ambush," he said rubbing his eyes. He crossed over to his coffee table and picked through the mess. He gathered a few pages together and after a minute of consideration slipped on his kinetic rings hoping that a weeks worth of energy was enough kick for whatever they were up against. Playing it safe was not his middle name, paranoid was but he had a pretty good guess that whatever she had up her sleeve was payback for Fred.

"How much time do we have?" he asked watching her eyes dart to the papers.

"Time enough, what have you been doing?" she said watching him put them all into an envelope.

"Things," he said over his shoulder as he passed her on the way out the door. He heard her grumble and jump when he suddenly set his wards back in place. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug, she had poked the bear awake, what did she expect? He heard her sigh, but he knew better than to take that as defeat, if anything she was regrouping.

"They took out Fred so I would not have any help, his nose could tell me who cast the spell on the boy. Now we must rely on your plan," she told his back. He raised an eyebrow.

"I dislike relying on others when I know a better way," she told him. He pulled out his keys and fired up his Blue Beetle.

"There's no I in Team," he said as they made their way through traffic.

"There's also no U in Team, your point?"

"Never mind. Just keep your cool and your end of the bargain," he said shaking his head. Jane watched him skirt a corner and almost choke the people on the street with his exhaust.

"Nervous?"

"No, I'm perfectly alright with the fact that even now you're planning something that will most likely get me killed. I'm completely calm. The only thing that gets me is what would you be like if they had actually killed Fred? You're itching for a fight as is and you don't seem the type to just breakdown and cry." Harry slowed down for a red light and watched her loosen her grip on the seat.

"You'd best hope you never meet me like that. No, I'm not the sort to cry over the dead. We don't cry when we lose someone, we smile because they are in a better place," she told him tightly.

"And if they're not?" said Harry thinking about the master vamp that had expired on her kitchen floor.

"Then they're exactly where they belong," she said smirking darkly. The light turned green and it took him a moment to get the Beetle moving again.

"You know, for a crazy little Irish girl you're kinda scary sometimes."

"And don't you forget it." After a moment she smiled and looked out the window at the cars he was passing as he tried to make up for lost time. "I suppose for an English giant you're not so bad."

"Thank you?"

"It's a good thing I got to you though, the potion wears off after a day if it's not renewed and I would have been out another alli,"

"That would explain the wake-up call. Anything else you want to let me in on?" he said pulling in to a parking spot at Mac's.

"I think that logically I will be the next target if they can't get their new banshee to work without a Granny Rose to give it the spell the power it needs. The Summer Court has me on contract with one of their own so I'm an ideal bargaining chip for your Queen, all my allies are being attacked more than usual while we chase leads and we still don't know for sure who is behind it all. Frankly I'm scared and I want to face the bitch that's pulling all the strings so I can cut her throat before she cuts mine."

"Well don't sugar coat it."

"We should get inside," she said glancing over to the door to watch the large group leaving.

"What are you planning on doing in there?"

"I'll just turn the curse back on the caster if they're in there just like I said I would."

"Then what's in the bag?"

"Pixy dust."

"You're kidding me."

"You pay in pizza, I pay in pie. It took me a while to get them to come out; your little friends are rather loyal to you. They did a straight trade for the dust, wouldn't tell me a thing about you, they even threatened to do nasty things to me if anything happened to you."

"Had you scared did they?"

"Shaking in my imaginary boots, I welcome the day that homicidal pixies are my biggest concern. You sir, are stalling," she said shutting the car door.

"So were you."

"Nonsense, I can't wait to have tea with a Queen. I think afterward I'll antagonize the tiger at the zoo for good measure. "

"Then what are we waiting for?" he said pulling open the taverns door. The scent of wildflowers blew away the exhaust and other street smells. Jane breathed in just before she crossed the threshold and held it.

"You going to be alright?" he asked brows furrowed.

"Ask me in a few days."

They stepped in to the tavern which was almost deserted, Murphy stood up from the table closest to the bar and gathered up the case photos she had been sifting through. In the corner Jane saw a kelpie in human form turn sniffing the air. An equine sneer flashed her way but she only had eyes for the figure beside it who had not turned when they had entered.

* * *

Yeah guys, I was wondering... what do you think about Jane? If you have time I'd appreciate a little feedback on her. Thanks for reading!

~ShadowsAndDreams


	9. Chapter 9

Back by… ok, not by popular demand, but by the demand of petros308! Blood and Pixie Dust is back!

*cyber cookie to petros308*

I feel like I'm for getting something… important… It's probably not important!

Pepper-If you want to get sued…

Shadow-So I'm a little rusty! Get back in your box Pepper. Right! Role disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Everybody else belongs to Jim Butcher. Occasional references to other works of literature, mostly the Brothers Grim and Alice and Wonderland… Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Chapter 9

"Jane."

"What Harry?"

"Do you think that a kelpie has the power to cast that spell in your kitchen on its own?" he said watching the kelpie turn back to its queen for instructions.

"I doubt it. The beasts don't have the knowledge or power to even contemplate that spell. I don't even know if a new queen has the skill to craft it," she whispered back as they began to make their way over.

Harry showed no recognition on his face when he saw the kelpie from the garden sitting next to Lily. Not that ambushing them instantly proved that it was the bad guy but he seriously hoped that it was that simple. He took a moment and silently prayed that she was turning it in to them so the whole case could finally be over. Then again his luck had never been the good kind to begin with. He mentally prepared himself for a visit to Never Never just incase it tried to escape.

Over at the table the young Queen of Summer sat regally with a small glass of wine the color of sunshine. While Harry strode forward without pause Jane hung back gathering her courage. Even the floor seemed to tilt toward the women sitting next to the sneering kelpie, she most definitely did not want to be here. She almost jumped when Murphy came over to joint them.

"Harry Dresden, it's been awhile," said the Queen of Summer smiling up at him. In that moment she looked like a young girl for a moment welcoming a favorite uncle, but once the moment had passed a hiss from the kelpie brought back regal calm as she turned her gaze to Jane and Murphy. "I came with Summer's blessing to help in this investigation. I will try to answer what questions you have for me." She continued speaking with all the authority of her rank. The weight of her gaze fell on Jane for a moment freezing her in her place, after a quick breath Jane squared her shoulders and slowly unclipped the vial from her belt.

"Jane, this is Lily, Queen of Summer. Have a seat." Harry gripped her wrist holding the vial and maneuvered her to a chair. While she was getting settled Murphy introduced herself and started the interview.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, we have a few questions we would like answered. Have you been in or near the Chicago Botanical Garden or along its lakeshore in the past three days?"

"Yes."

Jane clenched her fists but said nothing while Harry watched Lily more carefully.

"Have you ever seen or been in contact with either of these individuals?" asked Murphy pulling out case pictures of Todd and a pair of middle schoolers.

"No."

"Horse? What is your answer to the question?" said Jane turning to the kelpie. Equine eyes narrowed and he huffed even in the guise of a human.

"The questions are to be directed at me," said Lily sharply. Murphy sent Jane a warning look and continued.

"Have you given orders to harm to any of these three individuals in the past few days up until now?"

"Yes," was the soft reply. Harry had gone very still and was watching Lily fidget with her wine glass. She would not meeting anyone's eye.

"Why Lily? What happened to you?"

"I'm a Queen of Summer now Harry, not the little half fae you found in an ally. I have obligations now, can't you see that?" she said heatedly, but her eyes were searching their faces. The kelpie at her side glared at them and let a few of his canines slip past his lips.

"My Queen does not have to answer foolish questions, only ones that pertain to your hunt," it snarled.

"Right, lets get back on topic then," said Murphy pulling out more documents. Lily took a sip of her wine and looked away trying to regain her cool exterior while Harry put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I will answer your questions in anyway I can so long as it is about your investigation Harry." The wizard across the table just shook his head at her silently.

"Hold on for a minute. I have a question," said Jane holding up a finger. Harry moved his head only enough to glared at her.

"Jane, do us all a favor and shut up before you make things worse," he told her turning back to Murphy. Jane bit her lip narrowing her eyes.

"You wanted my help, this is what you get you great big English Giant!" she started gearing up for a fight but slid back into her chair when she saw the look in his eyes. "Let me see what I can do before you push me under the rug," she told him turning back to an unphased Queen.

"What color are my eyes?"

"Blue."

"What color are the bartenders eyes?"

Lily looked across the room at Mac who had stopped cleaning his glass and was watching them. They were clearly a dark shade of brown.

"I cannot say."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Murphy getting frustrated.

"I'm a part of this investigation. She can only answer questions that have to do with the investigation right?"

"So? Isn't that what we want?" asked Murphy baffled. Harry straightened in his chair.

"What if what we need to know is not formally a part of our investigation yet? Who even has the authority to set the parameters for a Queen?" asked Jane.

"Is that true? Can you only answer questions?" asked Murphy.

"If I could, why would I be inclined to tell you?" was the reply.

"Jane, I do believe we've found a loop hole. Questions for Questions it is then," said Harry.

"But how is knowing that going to help us?"

"She can't give us an answer but asking her own question isn't technically an answer. We just have to pay attention to her questions," said Jane settling herself in for a long talk.

"Whoever has the gag order on you is not too good with the fine print. Don't worry Lily, we'll figure it out." Harry sat back in his chair and tried to think of a good question.

"Who knows that you are here talking to us?" asked Murphy pulling out a pad of paper.

The little queen paused for a long moment.

"All those present here know that I am here." Murphy nodded and made a mark on her paper.

"What can you tell us about the victims?"

The queen watched Murphy for a moment wrinkling her brow and dropped her eyes trying to decide something. The eyes flickered over to Dresden and paused on Jane considering.

"May I have the photo's for a moment?" she almost whispered. Murphy pushed the small pile across the table. The kelpie grinned when it saw the old women's corpse and all but purred when it saw the Toby's picture.

The queen was very deliberately going through every photo and rearranging them into three piles, but the pictures in each pile were not all from the same crime scene. She had placed a picture of the young-old victim in a pile with a dining room clock showing twenty past midnight but put the pictures of Toby in another pile. Stranger still she kept going back to the middle-schoolers and finally put them in the middle pile along with an older picture of Toby's aunt and a digital clock reading 6:10.

"They are all human and my kelpie attacked them," she said enigmatically pushing back the rearranged stacks. Murphy and Harry shared a look then paper clipped the stacks and put them away for later.

"Could I take a sample of his hooves for comparison?" asked Murphy producing a small black box. The kelpie's sneer faded as his queen's hand reached for the box. It's almost equine ears twitched under its human hair, pinioned on Lily.

"Whatever is required for the investigation, I will mention that he won't think kindly of you for this," said Lily opening the box of soft clay. The kelpie shifted uneasily and rose from the chair like a new colt. His queen didn't look at him but held out the clay tablet and waited.

Jane inched further away from the table feeling a soft wind pull past her. Since her bargain with Lord Talin she had tried not to think about what it meant to be in the service of the fae, but this was a very biting reminder of what she had to look forward to. The kelpie gave a shriek but it's throat closed over the sound as it threw itself down on all fours. Jane clenched her fists under the table, she hated this part.

Somewhere between the fall and the landing he shifted and stood shivering with one scaly leg bent toward the clay that Lily held. Pressing lightly into the box she held he pulled back and took a snap at the closest seat. Murphy pushed her chair back out of reach and Harry's hand twitched toward his pocket.

Lily snapped the box closed and set it on the table. A whisper of sound escaped her and made the kelpie's muscles tense into immovable strands. Jane closed her eyes against the flare of light, not wanting to see the power of the kelpie's true name used to force it back into submission.

When she opened her eyes she saw the kelpie slumped against the table huffing in almost human form with the Queen of Summer calmly sliding the imprint back to Murphy. Jane shivered under her jacket.

"Can't even keep your beast's in line little Queen? How shameful."

Lily turned and scowled at the newcomer. The kelpie turned ever so slightly and growled at the metallic blue nail polish that was biting into his skin. The hand was removed but not fast enough to prevent the frostbite. Jane wanted to kill her on site. The dark hair and lashes were streaked in silver and white highlights to match her dangerously low shirt and equally revealing skirt. She looked like she had stepped out of the Christmas edition of Playboy as she sauntered up to the table and leaned her hip on the edge. Her outfit fit her like a glove, so well in fact that it was almost impossible for her to show any more skin and still remain 'decent'.

"My how we've aged. Have you rethought the offer of knighthood?" Harry set his jaw, his lips were a firm line in the dimly lit bar. "You could do so much better as a knight of Winter… Mab would be especially pleased, she might even forgive your little debt to her," she purred leaning closer.

"That is between Mab and I," Harry said cautiously. She shrugged and her sleeve fell down her shoulder to achieve the impossible. He noticed, and she noticed that he was not impressed. She began to pout but paused tilting her head toward the sound of knuckles cracking under the table.

"We were having a discussion before you so rudely interrupted," Jane said gritting her teeth. She felt a small amount of kinship when the kelpie growled something unpleasant at the Winter Queen. A dark brow was raised as she turned to acknowledge Jane and Murphy.

"What do we have here? A human knight and a Summer lackey? How trite. I was just coming over to say hello." Another snarl from the kelpie was cut short as shards of ice began to grow into its shoulder seeping brown blood down its arm and onto the floor.

"And that little girl is how you keep your pets inline," she continued smirking as she stood.

Jane's heart froze._ Fred_. Did she know? She couldn't, she had to be talking about the kelpie… please God let it be about the kelpie.

"Let that be a lesson to you," she said as the frost began to recede. When the kelpie huffed and almost fell off his chair she smirked and flounced off leaving as suddenly as she had come. Jane swore she smelled moist soil for a moment and caught sight of the lord that they had seen with Talin a few days earlier. He looked a little more haggard that she remembered but when she tilted back her chair to catch a better look she was elbowed by Murphy.

"Focus Jane. She just asked you a question." Jane turned to meet the eyes of a queen.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you not well versed in your own histories? Why have you not turned your claddagh?"

"But I'm not, I don't have… you're not talking about a ring are you? Shit." Jane covered her face with her hand shaking her head. The kelpie began to sing "Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, you'll all be drowned!"

"What does it mean Jane," Harry asked quietly watching the bloodied kelpie smirk as he continued to hum.

"I've been a fool," she told the table. The kelpie chuckled and her spine straightened. "Two birds with one stone, Highness. Very neat of you, I have to go now if you don't have any more questions."

"Jane, wait! Why-" started Harry as she stood and pushed in the chair.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk Harry?" she asked with ancient eyes. "It's no good asking her. We have the rhyme, now all we lack is the reason. I have to go. I will see you both tomorrow," she said turning already beginning to forget them.

"Before you go, I have a gift for you to give and one for you to receive. Hold out your hands," said Lily pulling out a drawstring purse. Jane put her hands in her pocket.

"Something for your Lord and something for you from the Summer Court. It's nothing you haven't seen before," continued Lily putting it on the table. Jane snatched it up and stuffed it into her pocket turning again to leave.

"At least tell us what you're planning on doing?" said Murphy standing as well. Jane considered for a moment biting her finger.

"I think I'll take a page from Peter's book and try to sew my shadow up."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll be in touch," said Harry motioning for Murphy to sit.

Shadow- I have had a bit of inspiration and gotten back into writing…and this was the result!


	10. Chapter 10

Pepper- She's at it again… shamelessly stealing works from others

Shadow- Bad dragon! Pepper, you keep that up and you're not getting anymore Cinastixs!

Pepper-*muttering* If you were more consistent in posting…

Shadow- Not you too! Fine, roll disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jane and Talin… and Fred the cat. Everybody else belongs to Jim Butcher. Occasional references to other works of literature, mostly the Brothers Grim and Alice and Wonderland… I've even branched out and added some Yeats! Other than that, I am just a poor retch who has a love obsession with dark chocolate and Pepsi.

Chapter 10

Jane held the little bell still as she walked down the street at a determined pace, she needed to think and find the reason that when with the rhyme... She tripped on the concrete's edge and growled something unladylike under her breath as she felt more of the insistent vibrations. She was not going to let him bring his carcass through to this world when she was so close to a Winter Queen. She brushed past a hobo who skittered out of her way. The wind picked up and she pulled her jacket closer and slowly remembered why there was a bulge in her pocket. She would deal with it later, for now she just needed time to think, she had to get home.

The wind started to really pick up as her house came into sight and she raced it up the porch steps and through the door. Pulling the door shut she scooped up the cat and deposited him into the nearest doily chair and habitually spun on her heels to re-set the wards and secure her charm. Humming as she worked she strengthened the wards and used her free hand to search for the charm on the knob. After a moment of probing with her finger she glanced down to frown at the empty knob.

"That bitch took my charm!" The Queens warning had come to late…

"Of course she did dearie," came from the kitchen.

"It was my mothers, the best protection from the fae!" she continued storming into the room.

"What did you expect? Especially when a fae lord popped in for a chat," said Granny stirring something on the stove. Jane deflated. Granny didn't know about her bargain, and for some reason didn't blame here for the intrusion. It was nagging at her; the charm should have worked on all the fae… Talin had been invited but the fae that had cast the blood spell had not. She winced away from the image of blood and cinnamon on the floor. Focus on what you can deal with, she told herself. The vampire Sasha had her charm, the bloodsucker must have been sent by the Queen of Summer to get easy access to Granny but to what end? Jane sat down on the counter fiddling with one of the wooden spoons. The Red Court vampires were in league with Summer, but why would a Queen of Summer hint at her missing clauddagh charm? And how did a Winter Queen find out about her contract with Summer? What was she missing?

"Granny, what would I mean if I asked you to change your clauddagh?"

"Well, if you were a handsome man, I suppose it would mean that you were asking me to marry you. You ought to know that love."

"From Galway I am not…" she muttered.

I hardly think my love life is a priority for a Queen of Summer, unless she was trying to breed herself a wizard of her own… Jane sighed and put the spoon back. There were just too many things that a Queen could be plotting but which ones were meant by the new Queen? The comment was meant to tell her two things, emphasize her change in loyalty while also mentioning the significance of the charm… The only way the little Queen of Summer would know about the charm was from Talin, but if he was in league with her why not have him snatch it when she called him for help? Or force her to hand it over when she had promised to be his, she ended that thought mentally stumbling and continued on. She reasoned that he had nothing to gain by virtue of their bargain. Unless of course he had been there before it was made and told the bloodsuckers about the charm from the start… This was getting her nowhere. She was thinking in circles and not making any headway. Rubbing her temples Jane tried to ignore the details and concentrate back on the grand scheme. She watched Granny sprinkle mint over the boiling pan and wondered about the old women's part in the banshee plan. After a few moments of distracted reflection she was poked by a ladle and grudgingly passed the salt when wrinkled hands began to search the counter.

"Speaking of clauddagh rings, what ever happened to that wizard fellow that came for pie the other day? He was nice enough to carry you up to your room."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"He is not available and I'm not interested. Besides he has a thing for women in uniform."

"Now dearie, you could find yourself a nice man if only you would-"

"Not flit off to see the Fair Folk? It's not my first choice, believe me."

"If only you could stop dancing with that fae Lord. He wouldn't happen to be the same one mother mentioned from back when she was your guardian?" Jane decided that now was the perfect time to examine the aged wooden shelves of the pantry, all the better to hide her blush.

"And this is where I take my leave. Good to see near death experiences have little to no effect on your matchmaking," she said swinging herself down from the counter.

"I see, no more meddling then? Couldn't let an old women keep her pass time hmmm? Just wait till you get to be my age missy!" Jane waved her wrist as she exited the kitchen but paused when she almost stepped on the cat. Slitted eyes looked up at her accusingly.

"Whose side are you on any way?" she told it and kept going. The cat kept pace with her and started mewing.

"You too? I get it, I need to get out and see mortal men, get off my back cat. I have a lot on my plate, missing charms, missing lords and missing facts. I don't need you mothering me too!" she told him climbing the stairs to her room. She stopped on the landing. Something nagged at her; a thought pulled at the corners… the missing part of the banshee spell. Three victims, a child, a women and a grandmother. The Celtic knot charm flashed in her mind. Maid, Mother and Crone. The three that would bind the power, the loss of innocence, beauty and power to fuel the beast. Three piles of case files, the little Summer Queen was giving them their entire plan, but why? What could she possibly gain from them? Her bell began to ring again. This time she let him cross over and told him what she had discovered.

"We need to see Talin, Fred. I need to know what's been going on in the Realms."

"Mistress, I would not summon him here without your charm. Anyone can pass through with him," Fred grumbled situating himself amongst her boxes. She sighed vowing to finish unpacking tonight.

"In this death trap without my invitation they would have a hell of a time getting anywhere." On cue a tower of boxes came tumbling down on Fred.

"Perhaps elsewhere mistress? The lawn behind the house is blocked from view…" suggested Fred shaking off the novels and dust. Jane glanced out the rippled glass window at the high stone fence. "Might we wait for the wizard and the little human female?" he continued as she began to restack the fallen books around him.

"Their names are Dresden and Murphy, Fred. I don't think I'll be needing them… besides, he came through last time and didn't cause to much trouble…"

Back at the pub Harry and Murphy were trying to glean more information from the Summer Queen but not having much luck. In an almost bored fashion Lily had been tracing her nail in the wood doodling while she waited for them to try a new angle with their interview. So far they had stacks of rearranged pictures, no real motive for the Summer Queen's orders and a deeper understanding of how perversely delighted the kelpie was about aquatic murder but no mention of Toby's aging curse. To top it all off Harry was starting to miss Jane's high strung personality, it certainly beat talking in circles. Sitting back in his chair he sighed giving up. Jane had said he had the rhyme and just needed the reason. He was looking for the motive but it wasn't here… He looked over at Murphy who had been writing something on her notepad, he leaned over to see her doodling in the margins as well. He sat up a little straighter. She was following the pattern that Lily had been scraping into the wood. A Celtic knot. He suddenly understood how they would keep the banshee together. By using the knot they could bind the three women's souls, Maid, Mother and Crone they would each stabilize and strengthen the spell using the wrath of three spirits. The banshee they could create would be something the world had never seen before. The blood spell still had him confused but he reasoned that the old women could be used as a focal point, as the only magic user of the three. The boy's curse didn't fit into the equation though.

"Who put that curse on the boy in the picture and why?"

"It wasn't me Harry. If it was one of mine, I don't know their name." He sighed. He was getting nowhere with these two. He already knew the dancer was done by the kelpie but he had nothing to go on for a third culprit. Jane had been right. He turned to Murphy to tell her that they were done here but he got a pencil jab to the nose for his trouble. Murphy turned and pointed her eraser at the kelpie next.

"What would he say if I asked him who cursed the boy and why?" she asked setting down her notepad, pencil poised above it. Harry looked closer to see two columns, improvised Celtic symbols and, was that a truth table? He looked up to see Lily's look of surprise.

"What he would say?" she asked looking her servant. Murphy waited. The kelpie stopped smirking just as Harry started.

"He would say that a fae lord with a white glove set the curse. He wouldn't know or care why," she said carefully watching the kelpie who had begun to shift under all of the scrutiny. Bingo, he couldn't wait to see Jane's face when… Damn. She was in Talin's payroll now, how far could they trust her after seeing that display of servitude from the kelpie?

"Alright, I have to get going now. I have a cat that needs feeding." They said their goodbyes and taking their things they headed for the door. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw something dark with teeth move apart from the shadows in the dim lighting. Angling himself behind Murphy he put himself between her and whatever was following them and let her open the door out. She turned and gave him a look, it was lost on him as he tried to pinpoint where the sudden movement had come from. He turned and caught another glimpse of claws in the shadow of a chair.

"Harry, what is it?" He gently pushed them both through the door.

"Quietly, take the safety off and stick close. We have a tail." She nodded and calmly put her arm inside her jacket as though the wind were pulling it away from her. They had stayed at the bar for awhile, when they had entered the bar there had been a bright sky and now they returned to find that the brightness had leaked away into a fading grey.

"Ideas?" Murphy whispered as they walked to the parking lot.

"Staying in the light seems like a good plan."

"And when the sun sets?"

"Hopefully it wont wait that long."

An answering skittering followed them till they reached the nearest light post. Back to back they surveyed the pavement and decorative trees along the street. Silence reined.

The wind picked up rustling the leaves and hiding any warnings. Harry shook his wrist and readied his rings, the long moment hung in the air but when it finally came he had missed it.

Murphy had not. She had fired twice before he had time to spin around and active his shield bracelet. He was getting rusty…

A rumbling came from the nearby hedge just beyond the light post and as Harry turned to face it he caught sight of a large greyhound that was rapidly disintegrating around two bullet holes in its abdomen.

"Fae hound, Murph. Get to the Beetle, we can-" his back hit the pavement as his shield bracelet took most of the crushing force of three more mean looking hounds. Between the bristling fur he caught Murphy trying to get an angle on the giant dogs without hitting him.

"You never had a problem shooting me before, today Murph!" he grunted as the sheer force of the hounds pushed him a foot across the pavement.

"Don't move!" he heard her shout. He concentrated on moving only one of the beast dogs back and angling his shield he gave it his all and shoved the one of the brutes aside for her but in the gap he saw another hound crouched and crawling up behind her. With the image of what was to come he let loose his kinetic rings and sent the hound yelping as Murphy efficiently took out the dog he had sent her way. A concussive roar came from the bush beyond Murphy who divided her attention between him and the new sound. Had one of the lions escaped from the zoo? He didn't have time to ponder its source. One of the dogs that had been clawing at his shield took the window of opportunity and launched itself at her while she stared wide eyed at the bushes. She turned to point her firearm when she was pushed backward by something he could not make out. Darkness spread over his vision and he lost sight of her entirely.

"Murphy!" he shouted pushing back at the persistent hound that was still snapping at his shield. With his concentration broken it barely budged, while it may have been smaller than its litter mates its size still made a Great Dane look average. His vision cleared and he saw a huge man dressed in shadow and dark furs standing over Murphy, he had a struggling dog by the throat. A deep growl was emanating from his chest as he stabbed the lungs of the dog he held with a white bladed knife.

"Move!" he shouted. She struggled to find the source of his voice but rolled away until she was at the edge of the curb. Harry shoved again at the shield, Forzare! The dogs muzzle smoked and sizzled as it clawed at the flames that engulfed its face.

Murphy was back on her feet gun at the ready to his right as the shadow man circled. Harry's hand was shaking and his staff was feeling heavier than usual in his hand. These were the times he wished that he worked the nine to five shift like the other average joes. He pulled his staff to him and concentrated, its sigils brightening. The flames were out on the fae hounds muzzle leaving it half blind and crusty but more importantly pissed off. Its eyes locked on his throat. He concentrated harder and the staff flared alarmingly in his hand. Its eyes were bleary but it saw the threat and began to withdraw. A gruff laugh made it jump and dash away as the shadow man approached them, his white knife nowhere to be found.

"Good to see your bite is as bad as your bark wizard. Now come, my mistress is in need of your talents," he motioned to them closer to him.

Murphy leveled her gun. Her elevated brow asked if shooting was in order.

"You must come now, Knight of Chicago. You will be light enough to carry along with the tall Englishmen." The shadow man tilted his head down the road. "We must be off, time is short."

"Who are-"

"Fred?" said Harry watching the shadow man pace before them.

"Why are humans so concerned about what form one takes. Yes, wizard it is I. Get on my back now or I will carry you in my teeth like the stubborn kit you are turning into." That said the man leapt into the dark and landed on four feet. "Now wizard!" Far from arguing with the feline that had single handedly strangled and maimed a fae hound he once again tried to jump up on to Fred's back. To his irritation once he was settled the shadow fae lowered himself onto his belly as Murphy approached.

"Quickly little knight." Murphy bristled but let Harry pull her up onto Fred's back. They were charging off through full night and he tried not to look around too much as they went. Not being able to concentrate or make out any one shape after a time would only make him dizzy. Knowing Jane, that was the last thing he wanted to be when they got to whatever mess she was in now. He didn't have long to wonder.

They came up on Jane's house but his skin prickled at a sudden surge of power. Fred dashed around the house and cleared the high fence without breaking stride.

"No! Not again. I'm not going anywhere with you," Jane shouted tugging at the rose vines that were pulling at her jacket. The bastard tilted his head and snapped his fingers enjoying himself.

"Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild, with a faery, hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand," he called as the winds began to pull at her hair and claw at her face. Her bracelet jingled as she doubled her efforts to remain where she stood.

"The land under the hill is not for me and nether are their people. A fire burns inside their hearts; driving others to pain; they destroy, they hurt; for nothing to gain," she quoted back to his handsome smirking face.

His face hardened and it gave her courage to murmur a soft charm into the buffeting winds. With what she had learned, she followed it with a prayer hoping it would be enough.

"Poetry slams and windstorms, an odd combination even for you Jane." Jane grinned against the winds.

"Just when I was beginning to miss you Harry, good to see Fred hasn't eaten you."

"Mistress, I am here," Fred purred baring his teeth at the other fae. The shadow cat wrapped himself around her tearing at the vines and grumbling.

"You made a deal with a fae lord, it's time to collect."

"The jig is up Lord Talin, you can't harm us without breaking your word. You know who has been behind the fae attacks don't you?" Harry saw surprise register on Jane's face. The feline tank must have filled her in on what he had overheard.

"I do. I've known all along. I am the one you've been hunting, and with Jane I will become the new King of Summer!"

"You son of a bitch." Jane pulled the last lashing vine from her and strode menacingly toward the fae. "You sneaky, conniving son of a bitch."

The fae lords smile widened as she approached.

Shadow- and that boys and girls is it for today! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


End file.
